Govern Me Goddess - Dean
by ChelleLew
Summary: Dean Ambrose is an oft-overlooked custodian. Evelyn Ruark is a respectable, quiet elementary school teacher by day but at night...at night she lets another side reign. Dean is attracted to the respectable teacher, but the Goddess... What will the Goddess make him do? Can he handle the dom/sub life?
1. Secret Discovered

_This is a complete work of fiction. Any similarities between the characters in this work and real life people, companies or events is purely coincidental._

* * *

Dean Ambrose was thankful that the day was finally over. Well, it was over for some people. The students were gone and the teachers were leaving, so the building would be quiet soon. Once they were all gone he could breathe again. He sent a silent prayer heavenward – _Please let them all go quickly and without breaking or dropping anything else. It's not asking for much…_ Picking up a screwdriver and pliers, he headed for the cafeteria to see if he could repair the lunch table. AGAIN. _Really, how hard is it to sit on the bench and eat your food on the table? Just stop playing with the latches underneath. It's not like any of the kids have the strength to open or close the tables but they sure can break the locks and latches. This is getting old! And what were the teachers doing that were supposed to supervise these destructive beasts? This took time. Didn't they notice what was going on day after day after day? Sheesh. They acted like_ _ **he**_ _wasn't fixing it right. How about_ _ **they**_ _pay attention to what the students were doing, hmm?_ He knelt next to the table and tried to figure out how to best position himself to work on the table without hurting himself. Sit and twist around? Lay on his back? Bring a chair and hang upside down? He told himself he wasn't a young pup anymore, just suck it up and lay on the damn floor and figure out how to get up later.

That's why Dean was laying on the floor when **she** walked passed. He started to say something to let her know he was there but then he saw her shoes and nearly choked. _Those aren't the shoes Ms. Ruark had on earlier. She had on black flats. Trust me, I was looking. She's one of the nice ones, one of the teachers who actually_ _ **sees**_ _and_ _ **hears**_ _, more importantly she_ _ **speaks**_ _to the custodians and maintenance workers that come through this school. She's not hard on the eyes and her good heart makes her a damn fine woman._ He watched Ms. Ruark head into the school kitchen. His gaze rose from the black stiletto-encased feet to the black and white paisleys on the straight skirt that covered from her waist to her ankles. The black tank top that she was wearing was covered by a sheer black overshirt. A long silver belt wrapped around her waist. The sway of those hips… He purposefully whacked his head on the bench. _Focus. Respect._ He stared at the bottom of the table, clutching his tools in his hands. _There are lines that are never to be crossed. Remember your place. The supervisors always say…_

"Are you okay?" Turning his head just a smidge brought her feet into view. _Dear Lord, those aren't shoes. Those are black stiletto boots! They go up and up and up and…_ He saw that Ms. Ruark was crouching down because he hadn't responded and started to shake his head. "No sudden movements." she cautioned. "If you fell or struck your head you don't want to jar anything." Her care and concern was so typical of her personality. So many in this building wouldn't have even noticed him. If they did, they certainly wouldn't have checked to see if he was okay. He could be dead under the table and they wouldn't know until his body started stinking the next morning.

"I'm fine." Dean said. "Trying to fix this broken table, AGAIN."

"It does seem to keep breaking, doesn't it." she agreed with an adorable laugh. "These kids…"

He tried to slide out from underneath the table. "You are here late." She nodded. "The others have probably gone already. I don't like it when teachers are left here alone. When you are ready to go, let me know and I'll walk you out."

What crossed her face might have been a smile, he wasn't sure. It was a cross between a smile, a smirk, and a I-know-something-you-don't grin that captivated him. She touched his hand as she said, "I'll be fine. Don't you worry. That's a sweet offer, though. I have to get to my second job. No one will bother me, rest assured." Straightening, he got a good view of her at her full height and wasn't ashamed to say that right now she looked **_hot_**. He'd never been this up-close and personal with her before nor had he had the vision of her in black stiletto boots filling his mind. Ms. Ruark smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt and picked up her cup of ice. "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." She almost made it to the door before he asked where she worked for her second job. Giving him her profile only she called back softly "GMG" before disappearing down the hall.

Dean's tools lay discarded on the floor as he rolled to his knees and whispered, "There is no way in hell that sweet lady works at Govern Me Goddess. No way in hell." His hands fisted on his thighs at the thought of what might be hiding under her clothes besides the black stilettos. "As if I didn't want her enough before" he groaned as he lurched to his feet and headed for her classroom. Knowing he was just minutes behind her, he was shocked to see her lights off and her door locked. _How did she move so fast? And how did I not hear her?_ A quick check of the building's hallways turned up empty. Heading to the employee entry doors, he spotted her crossing the parking lot to her car. He stood in the doorway and watched her get in her car safely. She flickered her lights and waved as she pulled out of her spot. He returned her wave as she drove away. "Now what do I do?" he asked himself.


	2. Lines Crossed

This wasn't your ordinary 'gentlemen's club'. People in the area spoke of it in hushed tones. Rumors of what went on inside were whispered behind cupped hands. You certainly didn't talk about this club in mixed company; that was just…uncomfortable. There was no way that the older generation knew about it, they wouldn't behave that way. Would they? It was nearly impossible to find someone who openly admitted to working at the club. Finding someone who was a member? You'd have better luck finding a Yeti in the Sahara Desert throwing a birthday party for the Loch Ness Monster with a bevy of unicorns and dodo birds. It wasn't going to happen.

 _So why did Ms. Ruark admit that she worked at GMG? Was she a Goddess?_ The rumors that swirled about the things that the Goddesses did were… Oh, what he'd heard. Dean reached down to adjust his pants. _If_ , and that was a BIG if considering everything he knew about the sweet and caring teacher, **_IF_** _she was a Goddess, would…_ He couldn't even finish the thought he'd gotten so hard. The thought of the lady that he knew becoming a dominatrix was such a complete and totally foreign idea that he had to see it for himself. _How far up did those black stiletto boots go, anyway?_

* * *

Evelyn Ruark shut the door to her car. Glancing at the school she could see Dean Ambrose, the school's head custodian, standing in the doorway. _Really not surprising, he'd walk anyone to their car at dusk. He's such a kind, good-hearted man._ She smacked the steering wheel. _What were you thinking, telling him about GMG?_ She smiled to herself. _You know_ _exactly_ _what you were thinking. Admit it._ She flickered her lights at the man in the doorway. "That's right. I'm thinking about you, you gorgeous man. If only you weren't such an innocent sweetheart, the things I would _Do To You_." The emphasis she put on the last three words would have been humorous if he had been able to hear them. Since he couldn't, she put the car into gear and drove out of the parking lot with a casual wave towards the building. She didn't look back.

* * *

Dean headed for the time clock. He could leave in five minutes. _What would he do? Did he dare? He had done some risky things before but this…this was a whole new level of…_ Four minutes. _Even if he did, wouldn't there be someone asking if he was a member?_ _Was it really a dicey situation if there was a bouncer at the door to reject him?_ Three minutes. _Supposing he got in, there had to be some kind of fee or cover charge. How much cash was in his wallet?_ Two minutes _. If he saw her, she would see him. This would definitely change things at work. Would that be okay?_ One minute. _Aw, hell. They'd figure it out. She trusted him enough to mention it in the first place. Maybe she wanted him to come. Or to come…_ Time. He swiped his time card and headed for his motorcycle. Time to ditch his uniform shirt and find out what was going on.

* * *

The parking lot was full of a variety of vehicles, none of which Dean thought he would be able to afford on his salary. _Who are these people? What brings them to a place like_ _ **this**_ _?_ He drove through the lot slowly until he saw Ms. Ruark's silver sedan. Realizing that he was probably being watched for driving so slow on his bike through the lot full of rather expensive vehicles, he parked close to what he assumed was the employee lot but not in that area. _If I don't see her inside, she'll know I was here. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing._ He tucked his helmet into the saddlebag and checked himself in the mirror. _Probably not the clientele that they expect, but it's worth a shot._ Then he held his head high as his long strides carried him towards the door without a hint of doubt or confusion evident.

To his surprise, the bouncer let him walk in with a nod and a jerk of his thumb. At a traditional wooden stand, a hostess welcomed him with a smile. He wouldn't have thought there was anything different about this club compared to others he had seen if she her attire wasn't fur-trimmed skin-tight lycra that plunged to her navel. He squelched his desire to ask her the dozens of questions on the tip of his tongue, settling for a simple "Hello."

She raised one eyebrow and tapped an index finger on her stand, spreading her feet to shoulder-width as she seemed to silently appraise him. Dean stood still and met her gaze. Finally she spoke. Her voice seemed to have a rather haughty quality. "Are you a member?"

"Ah, no. Not exactly."

"Why are you here?"

"I, um, I want to be?" His voice rose as he answered. The corners of her mouth turned up as if she was smiling, knowing that he was in over his head and that he knew it.

"R-re-eal-ly." She pulled a clipboard from under the hostess stand and tapped it against her palm, staring at him as if she were making a decision. After 43 seconds (he counted them) she laid the clipboard on the stand and spun it to face him, slapping a pen on top of it. "You need to sign here, here initial here, and sign here. Put your thumb print here. Leave a blood sample here and a hair sample here. We will also need contact information for you and your next of kin." She took a step back and crossed her arms.

Dean picked up the pen and completed the form without hesitation. Looking the woman in the eye, he pulled out his switchblade and cut his thumb. Pressing the bloody digit to the form, he left several blotches. "That should meet both requirements." He tucked the knife back into its holder on his belt before reaching up and pulling two pieces of hair from his head. "Over achiever." he explained as he attached them and spun the form around to face her. He stepped away from the stand and waited for the hostess to speak.

She leaned over to look down her nose at the form and then glanced up at him. "Hmm. So you think that you can relinquish control to one of our Goddesses? This is not a game that we play, something to be toyed with. This is and becomes a way of life. Are you ready to experience this?" Her eyes were hard and brooked no wavering.

He met her stare and firmly stated, "I want this."

She walked around the podium and stood toe-to-toe with him. She pulled a flogger from behind her back and tapped it against his chin. "You may think you want this, but you have no comprehension of how to subjugate yourself to the will and dominance of another." She slid the flogger down his throat and tapped his chest as he swallowed hard. "Govern Me Goddess isn't a joke. What happens here is serious. You follow the commands given or you are punished." His hands hung limply at his sides. He stared past the hostess at the curtain that had just moved. With one glimpse, he was caught. He'd seen his fantasy woman in her Goddess role and he wanted more. _This isn't a joke. Give me that Goddess and I'll do anything she wants. Any-thing._ The flogger tapped his chest drawing his attention back to the hostess. "If you pass our background check, then you may be allowed to join. That has yet to be determined." His eyes darted to the stand, where he now noticed his form had disappeared. "Eyes on me, Sub." She walked around him, making observations as she went. "Nice strong arms…Seem to work with your hands…Thick thighs…Work boots?" She clucked her tongue and slapped his ass with the flogger. He bit his lip to muffle the wince at the unexpected strike. "No sound without permission. Training?"

"No, ma'am." He answered quietly.

"Intelligent." She dropped the flogger on his shoulder. "Don't try to anticipate what your Goddess wants. She will tell you." She looked at his back. "Straight back…Nicely shaped ass…Work pants are not appropriate." He braced himself for another blow. She waited until he unclenched and then delivered a hard smack with the flogger. "Take your punishment like a man. If you don't, it **will** get worse." She continued to circle around until she was in front of him. "You have passed the background check. You'll add a little spice to our mix." The smirk on her face was devilish and hot. The pit in his stomach grew. "Your attire is woefully inadequate for our club. For tonight, we will provide you with the bare necessities. That is a one-time only allowance because you won't be playing, only observing." He lowered his chin and raised his head slightly, letting her know that he understood. She turned and faced a door he hadn't noticed before slapping her thigh. Dean moved to stand behind her and to the side, understanding her non-verbal order. She led him into a locker-room type area and opened a grey door. "This is your assigned locker. Here is your combination. Learn it. You can store your personal effects here while you are in the club. If you need to leave anything here, you are free to do so. This is club property, so we are allowed to search it regardless of your knowledge or presence." She turned to face him. "Strip." She walked away and left him standing there alone. Knowing that it was a test, he didn't ask questions. He took everything off and hung them in the locker. He put his shoes in the bottom. His watch and phone sat on the shelf, after he turned the phone to 'silent'. He felt the flogger slide up his ass and back. "Good boy. As a reward, I will let you wear the leather jockstrap." She held it over his shoulder. _It's been years since I've worn one of these and never in leather. I hope I remember how to put it on._ He was thankful that he made quick work of the leather contraption. Then Dean followed her to the door. "I will lead you into the main room. You will see several scenes in progress. You are not allowed to talk or participate. The fact that you don't have a collar signals this to everyone. When you return you will receive your markings allowing one of the Goddesses to begin your training. She will be a trainer, not one of our hard-core dominatrix, of course. Fresh flesh does cause excitement around here." Her throaty laugh bordered on a cackle making his skin crawl.

Dean followed the hostess into a huge room, something that would look like a regular rowdy club scene if the patrons were clothed. He focused on making his trip to the "bar" area and sitting on a stool, trying not to concentrate on the fact that the bare flesh of his ass was resting on the vinyl covering of the bar stool. _What else might be on this stool? Don't think about it. And don't visibly cringe._ "Your hands need to stay behind your back at all times. They are to remain on this handle." The hostess showed him the metal bar on the stool. She watched to make sure he had taken the correct position before she walked away. Dean sat, feet on the bottom rung, knees side-by-side, back straight with his hands holding onto the handle as he looked around the room.

Along the wall to the left there were curtained areas that were difficult to see. Most of the curtains were drawn around the people inside. From the dim lighting and cracks in some of the curtains it looked like these areas contained futons for the enjoyment of the couple inside. A little closer there were tables. These tables had various hooks and clamps that could be used to hold a sub in the desired positon for a public activity. Right now there was a spanking that was taking place just a few tables away from him. To the right of that was a sub who was begging for his Goddess to discipline him and he was licking her boots while he begged. Turning even farther to the right, he saw more "rooms" set up and curtained. As he watched, one of these curtains opened to silhouette a Goddess he would recognize anywhere. His eyes followed her as she strutted confidently across the room with a leashed man at her heels. The black stiletto boots melded into a shiny black leather body suit with lace cut-outs along the sides, near her navel, and around her chest. She carried a whip in one hand and the expression on her face proclaimed that she knew how to use it. He clutched the handle as he watched her stride across the room as he realized he had a problem. _How can I cope with_ _ **this**_ _?_ The leather bag that held him was starting to rise. Anyone that walked past could see what was happening. _Snow. Icebergs. Dead kittens. Grandma naked. Vomit. Dead battery on the motorcycle. Her naked on the motorcycle. SHIT! This isn't working!_ Her partner for the night was gone and she was walking right past him. As soon as her hand slid up his bare thigh he was done. The sticky, gooey mess covered his legs and thighs.

The "bartender" chuckled and handed him a towel. "Don't feel bad, dude. She can do that to just about anyone. I've seen the biggest and best crawl for her."

* * *

*credit to Siren's Call to the Dead for a help with a line from the Hostess - I need you to sign here, here, initial here, sign here, thumb print here, and a blood sample here.

Girl, you cracked me up!


	3. In the Light of Day

Evelyn Ruark prepared for her day as usual. Her classroom was ready. Her copies were made. She had a chair set to face the classroom clock. _Someone has some explaining to do! He may not have been with me, but to come to GMG? What was he thinking?_ She sat in the chair and replayed the thoughts that kept her up the night before. _He hasn't been there before and he's not a member. What drew him there last night? He's not an undercover… Is he ready to make his move? Is this his way of...It couldn't be. No way._

* * *

Dean was thankful he worked the afternoon shift. After going to GMG the night before, he'd found it rather **hard** to sleep. Just thinking it made him laugh. He'd been hard most of the night and he couldn't sleep with the visions of HER racing through his mind. Once he'd gotten to school he stayed close to the custodian's office for his own peace of mind. _How would he face her? Could he face her while they were here? What would she be wearing today? Would she acknowledge that she'd seen him?_ His walkie talkie squawked giving him no choice but to grab his mop and bucket. He headed down the hall, looking for the drips of blood from the nose bleed that led from the playground to the nurse's office. Thinking it would be easier to start from the closest location, he began in the nurse's office where the poor student sat with an ice pack mushed against their face.

"Nodes beeds are da wordst." the student said to him.

"I can see that. Nurse Clotte'll take good care of you." he said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice as he mopped up the bloody puddle from around the child's feet. "Just listen to what she says." He backed out of the room and through the office mopping the floor as he went. Then he followed the red droplet trail down the hall and to the exterior doors. _Of course Ms. Ruark is on duty. Just my luck._ Pausing at the door, he took in her turquoise blouse that tucked so nicely into her multi-colored ankle-length skirt that was flowing in the breeze. She wore brown, open-toed sandals on her feet that reminded him of pictures he'd seen of Egyptians in history books. _She always looks so nice, like such a 'good' girl. A lady._ He grabbed his can of absorbent and headed outside. "Do you know where the blood is?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and shaded her eyes before replying. It seemed like she knew he had been hiding even though she had been with her students the whole time. Then she dropped her hand to his bicep and pointed with her other hand. "The trail goes across the pavement. He got hit playing basketball." He listened to what she said but couldn't take his eyes off her bracelets. The clunky, dangly, gold and turquoise bangles that wound around her wrist and jangled like… Like… Like… "Are you okay?" Ms. Ruark asked, a tiny knowing smile on her face. Dean looked into her eyes and nodded. "Go put absorbent on the pavement." she quietly ordered as she shook her wrist. _She knows. She knows exactly what she's doing. Damn, she's good._ He spread the absorbent and swept it back up, before wetting the area down for good measure. When he glanced over at her, she gave him a small nod. _Is that approval? Am I okay? What does that mean?_

He carried all his supplies back into the custodian's office and hoped that the rest of the day would flow smoothly. Of course that was not the case. Another nose bleed, two upset stomachs, and one missed toilet (eww!) later he was ready for the day to end. _How is this shift nowhere near over? The students are just now leaving. I still have_ _ **five hours**_ _to go. Ugh._ He checked his supplies one more time before starting down the hall with his mop, bucket, trash bags, cleansers, broom, dusters, and vacuum on his rolling cart. The sound of doors closing and locking usually irritated him since he'd simply have to unlock and relock them but today the sound was music to his ears because it meant the building would soon be empty. An empty building meant that no one would be making messes or bothering him. _What a relief!_ Deciding that it was too risky to start in the classrooms while teachers might still find him, Dean started in the bathrooms. _It's a dirty, disgusting place but the sooner I get it over with the better._ He sprayed cleanser around the sink and wiped it down. _Yep, that area is sanitized but I still wouldn't eat off of it._ Then he sprayed cleanser all around the stalls. It was routine - Wipe the handles. Resprayed around the stalls. Wipe again for good measure. Grab the mop and **try** to get the floors clean. _How can they miss a target that big? Really? Are they shooting from across the room?_ He shook his head as he backed out of the room, taking all of his supplies with him into the next bathroom. He sprayed cleanser around the sink and reached for the rag to wipe down the area only to see it had fallen on the floor. As he bent down to get it, a black stiletto encased foot appeared and stepped on the rag. He froze.

One boot lifted slowly, the toe hooking his chin and lifting until he looked her in the face. "You follow directions well." she said quietly. He didn't move. "You owe me an explanation." He swallowed hard. "Don't make me wait."

"I…ah…I wanted to see what GMG was like." Ms. Ruark crooked her toe higher. "I saw your boots and it made me…" he trailed off, unable to verbalize his thoughts when she was looking right at him.

Leaning over just enough to make him wonder how she maintained her balance on one stiletto heel, she spoke in a low and serious voice. "We both know there is more to it than that, much more. You have to be honest or you will fail." Her toe hitched again. "I found you intriguing. In time... but you have much to learn. If you lie to yourself and cannot be honest about the small things, you are certainly not ready for me." Her foot dropped to the floor. "Perhaps, in time…" She looked down at him and tapped her fingers against her crossed arms. Ms. Ruark almost looked disappointed as she turned to walk away.

Dean darted forward on his hands and knees to grasp her ankle. "Give me a chance. I want to learn." He despised the needy quality in his voice. She looked down at him with a haughty 'you dared to touch me' look on her face but didn't take another step. He crawled around in front of her before he let go of her ankle. "I… I had always thought you were attractive. You were also a lot nicer and kinder than the others which made you downright gorgeous in my eyes." He looked up at her impassive face. "Th-th-then I saw you in the cafeteria. You had changed from the black flats you wore during the day into these boots. It made me wonder, but then you said you worked at GMG and the fantasies that I had before were just… They were right there. I had to see if I could… If…"

He came to a stuttering stop as the look on her face became glacial. "Fantasies? You had fantasies about me?" He knelt before her, ass on his heels, hands fisted on his knees, and gaze dropping from her face at the cold look in her eyes. "LOOK AT ME! You dared to fantasize and yet you have not the respect to look me in the eye? Do you believe yourself _worthy_?" The derision that now infused her tone not only jerked his eyes up to meet hers, but hardened him faster than he had ever experienced before. She was tapping his feather duster, **his own duster** , the one that he used every day, against the palm of her hand. _What was she going to do with that?_ "You aren't going to answer me?" She walked around him, touching the handle to his chest and then dragging it up his collar bone, over his shoulder, down his shoulder blade, and down his spine before tapping his ass gently. Then she whispered in his ear, "You have much to learn."

On a heavy breath he exhaled, "Teach me."

The duster trailed over his back and rested on his left shoulder. Her left foot propped on his right. "Kiss my boot." Dean turned his head to the side to look at her footwear. "You have fantasized about them so much, they were your turning point, kiss it." He pressed his lips to the top quickly and pulled back. "You call that a kiss?" She clucked her tongue. "That's not a kiss. Caress it. Tongue it as if making love. Try again." When he didn't move fast enough she used the handle of the feather duster to tap his shoulder, striking harder when he continued to delay. When he followed her directions, she used the handle to trace a path lightly on his back. He wasn't ready for the light blow that she landed just below the base of his spine just as he was getting into the flow of things. "This is not for your enjoyment. Learn. Listen." She pulled her foot away and leaned over to speak into his ear again. "Your fantasies, what you _think_ you know, you don't. You know **_nothing_**. You can't possibly comprehend what you think you do. Your description of me as nice and kind is so sweet. I like that about you. You are a very sweet man." She bit his ear before growling, "There is nothing **sweet** about me. You can't handle my lifestyle outside of this school. I would break you in two and your spirit would never be the same." He opened his mouth to argue. She grabbed his cheeks in one hand and forced his head back to look up at her, the crown of his head resting between her breasts. She tucked the handle of the duster into his pants and used her other hand to caress his now extended and exposed throat. "Prime example. If you were my sub, you wouldn't dare to argue with me. The punishment would be too great." She slid her thumb and forefinger along the sides of his windpipe, applying just enough pressure to let him know she was in control. Then she let her fingernails scratch along both clavicle bones. "I am an experienced dominatrix. I do things to men that you cannot imagine, you cannot fathom. There is a world that you cannot comprehend; you are too kind and gentle to experience my world." Dean's mouth opened, whether to speak or from desire neither one was sure. "Why did I mention GMG? I could read you, your desire was palpable. It was possible that thinking of me this way would send you running. That was my hope. It takes a certain type of man to handle a dominant female, and you…" Her fingers were now stroking the hairs that decorated his chin. "You didn't strike me as the type who desired leather, bondage and the sub/dom relationship. I would have pegged you for leather and lace, keep her in bed, hard fucking and foreplay-on-the-sly kinda guy. At some point you would have mustered up the nerve to do or say something and then things would have gotten messy so I did it first. That's what I do, make the hard decisions so others don't have to." Ms. Ruark's breath was cinnamony as it skated across his face. "My hope is that, in time, we will get back to where we were before. I understand that you won't see me the same for a while and that's okay." she said softly. "Just keep my secret." She leaned over and bit his bottom lip gently, knowing that she was giving him fodder for his fantasies.

Ms. Ruark let go of his chin and lip at the same time, then backed away and spun towards the door. Dean's voice was soft but firm as it echoed through the bathroom. "You are wrong." She stopped with her hand on the handle of the door. "Not only can I handle the lifestyle, I want it. I crave it… but I crave it with you."

* * *

FYI - I would NOT do that in any bathroom I've seen in a school!


	4. Second Thoughts

"You are wrong. Not only can I handle the lifestyle, I want it. I crave it… but I crave it with you." His words echoed in her ears as Evelyn walked down the hallway and into her room. "I crave it with you." It ate at the pit of her stomach as she shoved papers and books into her bags haphazardly, frantic to be clear of the room before Mr. Ambrose arrived. "I crave it with you." She swiped herself out of the building and walked quickly to her car. As soon as she turned it on, the radio blared:

…Here beneath my skin  
Constant  
Craving  
Has always been…

Hitting the off button, Evelyn cursed and yanked on the steering wheel. "Are you kidding me?! 'Constant Craving' by k.d. lang? Why? Why now? No one ever plays that song?!" She slammed her head back against the headrest and then sat still for a few moments, breathing deeply. "It's okay. I can do this." she told herself. "I did the right thing. I walked away."

Parking at the club and looking in the rear view mirror, she still heard Mr. Ambrose' words echoing through her mind. "Not only can I handle the lifestyle, I want it. I crave it… but I crave it with you." _I left a sub alone after he bared himself to me. No self-respecting dom does that. I know better._

* * *

Ms. Ruark had walked out and left him kneeling on the bathroom floor, alone and vulnerable. Dean had bowed his head in shame and defeat. He had begun to curl over onto himself before he thought of something, something that gave him pause. This dominatrix trusted him with a secret. Not only that, but she had noticed him and thought that he was going to make a move on her…She had thought about the type of man he was and what he would want in a woman, what he would do in a relationship… _Ms. Ruark has been thinking about me._ _ **Me**_ _! I can't give up and walk away now! Not when she is right there within reach. There is the possibility, no matter how remote, that this could work. It could happen. If we have been paying attention to each other…_ He lifted his head and straightened his spine. _I am going to do this. I am going to prove to her that I am the perfect sub._

* * *

Evelyn had almost wished that he had shown that night, but he hadn't. Of course, that meant she'd have to face him at school the next day. "That doesn't mean I have to speak of it." she told herself as she drove home. "I just have to know that he is okay. Leaving him could have scarred him. That was a stupid, rookie mistake." She carried everything into her house, cleaned her gear, and graded her papers. Exhausted from a lack of sleep the previous night, she managed to get a few hours of shut-eye before her alarm went off. She moved through her day on automatic.

"I am just so thankful it is Friday." she muttered as she finished copying everything she needed for the following week.

"May I suggest using this so the papers don't drop on your way back to class?" She spun around to find Mr. Ambrose behind her with a box top perfectly sized for carrying the stack of papers she had. "If you need anything else, I am here for the next few hours." He dropped his head in a slight bow and walked away.

"M-m-m…" She started to call him back but thought better of it. Picking up her copies and books, Evelyn took everything back to her room. "This is for the best." she told herself. "He can't handle you and you aren't built to train someone new to the life. It would be a disaster. Let it go. Get back to the healthy work relationship. Focus on that." Nodding to herself, Evelyn went through her room and made sure everything was prepared for the next week. Then she locked her classroom and headed to GMG, ready to release some tension.


	5. Returning to the Club

Looking at the leather jock strap that GMG had provided for him on his first visit, Dean had decided that style was not for him. He thought about the attire of the other guests and looked at some things online before putting something together himself. _If Ms. Ruark changes here, so can I. Change in the bathroom and then put this on over top so no one can tell._ He smiled at the thought of sharing a routine with her. She would figure it out.

Just like his first visit, Dean circled the lot before parking as close as he dared to Ms. Ruark's sedan. He stowed his helmet in his saddlebag beside his uniform shirt and was greeted by the same bouncer. The same hostess was waiting inside. "Thought you'd gotten scared off." she said with an intense, teeth-baring grin. Dean shook his head no. "Tonight someone gets to claim you and begin your training. Are you ready?" He nodded his head yes this time. She gestured towards the locker room. "You know the way. We don't provide you with attire today."

"I have my own." He said quietly. She raised one eyebrow.

"You have two and a half minutes." She stood back and watched him walk through the doorway.

Dean unlocked and opened his assigned locker, drawing a steadying breath. He put his work boots in the bottom and laid his socks on top of them. _Nothing I can do about my feet. Nine plus hours in those boots, it is what it is._ He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his t-shirt over his head, folded it, and laid it on the shelf. His hands were on the button of his work pants when the locker room door banged open. The hostess screeched, "Ready or not, here I come!" and cackled at her own joke. _Not what I expected from the rumors I'd heard about this place._ He pulled his waistband open and began carefully sliding them down. "You are already dressed. Too bad." She was coming around behind him, touching his back. He tried not to cringe. "This must really excite you." He folded his pants and sat them on top of his shirt. Shutting the locker door, he faced it silently, waiting for her directions. "All ready and you still have 23 seconds to spare. That's either impressive or you are quick on the draw." She laughed quietly as he drew his shoulders back. "Don't get offended, sub. Tonight is going to get hard on you. If you are quick on the draw, we'll work that out of you. Literally." She cackled as she caressed his ass. "Follow me." _Well, that was uncomfortable._

The hostess led Dean into the main room that he had seen on his first visit. She walked slowly and unhurriedly, walking past the open doors of unused scene rooms and past the bar area where he sat last time. She turned right and walked down an aisle between spanking tables to a large area he hadn't noticed before. Her hand splayed open, signaling that he should stop beside her on her right. The hostess used her flogger to point to a stool closer, letting him know that he needed to step closer to it. "Kneel." He looked at the wooden stool and knew that this was not going to end well but discussion wasn't an option. _I'm not going to last long on that without a pillow or padding of some type._ He knelt down on the stool. She took his hands and cuffed them behind his back. He couldn't see the cuffs but he could feel binding of the tight metal. Dean struggled not to look down as he felt a chain attach to the cuffs and slide between his legs. Through his peripheral vision he saw the hostess attach the other end to a hook in the floor directly in front of him. Keeping his back straight, he struggled to keep is second-thoughts from showing on his face. _This is certainly not what I expected. I feel like I'm on display in a meat market._ The hostess disappeared from view. Dean wondered where to look. _I can't just watch a scene or someone else get spanked. What do I do?_ A scarf-like blindfold was tied over his eyes. He stiffened but didn't flinch in surprise. Moments later the hostess spoke in his ear. "Open your mouth." Dean couldn't see what was around him and couldn't tell what she was going to do to him, but he knew he had to follow her order. He opened his mouth slightly. That was all she needed to slide a spider-mouth gag in. Dean was shocked at the intrusion but the gag prevented him from saying anything. The metal bars in his mouth held his mouth open, something he wasn't used to and couldn't argue thanks to the gag. He couldn't tell where the hostess was thanks to the new toys she had added to his attire. Dean drew a steadying breath and concentrated on balancing on the stool. He focused on widening the stance of his knees incrementally, hoping that he would be able to stand when he was requested. _If I am requested. This would be an epic failure and quite embarrassing if I stay here all night and no one wants me._


	6. Temper, Temper

Evelyn realized that she was going through the motions. Her heart just wasn't in it tonight. It wasn't fair to her client to cut the session short, so she gave him what he desired in his private room. He was ball-gagged, blindfolded, and tethered to the ceiling. She alternated spanking him with a paddle and whipping him with her cat o'nine flogger until he couldn't prevent his orgasm and he shot jets of milky white come on the floor. Knowing that her regular client was satisfied, Evelyn gave him a pat on the head. Standing behind the panting and sweaty man, she removed his blindfold and released his tether and dropped a towel in front of him. She growled, "Clean up your mess." as she tapped the flogger against her hand impatiently. He crawled to do her bidding, anxious to keep his Goddess happy. He knew he was fortunate to have this Goddess; she was the best in the club.

Evelyn stowed her toys and picked up her whip. This was not something that she used on a sub. She was a responsible dominatrix. The things that took place between a dom and a sub should be pleasurable, consensual, and not cause scars. The signature whip that she carried was just that, a signature. Not something that she used to bend someone to her will or inflict harm, but she wasn't seen in the club without it. Seeing that her current client was ready, she put a pair of blinders on him so he couldn't see the other patrons in the club and opened the curtain, ready to lead him to his private changing area.

The blinking red light above the bar changed her plans drastically.

* * *

Dean's knees were aching. His mouth was dry. His tongue felt like sandpaper when it rubbed against the metal of the bit. His arms burned from being in the same position for so long. _I don't think this is how it's supposed to go_. His head started to wobble. He tried to hold his neck straight and firm but the room seemed to be swaying. A low hum began to fill his ears. SNAP – CRACK! He pulled himself upright as all sound in the club ceased. SNAP – CRACK! _That sounded like a freakin' whip… right over my damn head._ Dean held himself still, not able to see what was going on. The air was fraught with tension so thick he could feel it prickle his skin like tiny mosquito bites.

A cold hand touched his right shoulder. The hostess's voice sounded near his ear. "How dare you…" SNAP – CRACK! Her scream wrent the air. "You bitch!"

"Step back or the next one will hurt." He heard the whip zing through the air over his head and slap the floor to his left. _She sounds pissed._ If the gag holding his mouth open didn't hurt so much he would have smiled in relief. _Ms. Ruark is pissed. She's here and she's pissed._ The whip began circling overhead again. "Back off. Last warning." SNAP! This time, he felt the touch of the whip tail to the back of his head. The blindfold dropped to the floor. _Talk about control. She snapped the f'n blindfold off my head and didn't hit me. Damn…_ Even in the low light of the club his eyes hurt. He blinked slowly, trying not to attract any more attention to himself. The whirl of the whip began again. Through his foggy vision he saw the hostess pull her hand back as if she were going to slap him. _What have I done to deserve this?_ He braced himself for an impact that never came. Her arm descended quickly only to jerk back as the whip wrapped around her wrist, yanking her off her feet and dropping her to her knees at his side. A black stiletto boot appeared, shoving the hostess sprawling. She planted her boot into the hostess's sternum, keeping her pinned to the floor. "There is a reason you were assigned to the front door. You are not Goddess material. There are rules and etiquette to what a Goddess does; you obviously comprehend neither." The bouncer appeared behind the woman on the floor. "You are no longer welcome here." She began to sputter as the bouncer hauled her to her feet and drug her away.

Dean got his first look at his Goddess's face when she turned around. The level of her ire surprised him. She looked past him and spoke over his head to someone behind him. "Take the novice to the back cabana. I will tend to him there." The 'bartender' from his last visit appeared at his left shoulder, his hand warm and supportive. He didn't release his grip as he unfastened the tether, expecting Dean's weight as he wobbled suddenly. He shifted his arm under Dean's to help him up and give him the stability to walk. Dean took a chance on looking around, seeing that they were still the focus all the patrons in the club. _Wonder why that light is flashing behind the bar? It wasn't doing that before or when I came in._ Then his eyes caught hold of the man who was waiting for his Goddess. The man she had been with while he… _Don't go there._ He could see the man, comfortable in his ball-gag and blinders, waiting for her. The 'bartender' led him to the ordered cabana wordlessly. Suddenly he remembered where he had seen the other sub before. _Oh, shit! That was the Judge! She is the Goddess for the Judge!_

The 'bartender' helped him lower his aching body down to the futon without dropping in a free-fall. "She won't be long." he murmured. "I know she seems pissed – and she is, more pissed than I've ever seen. Realize that she'll take good care of you. You are in good hands." He patted Dean's chest before he left the cabana. He lay there, cuffed and gagged, stuck in his own thoughts. _Ms. Ruark, my Goddess, the one who walked away because she thought this dom/sub relationship wouldn't work out between us, claimed me in front of the entire f'n club. Pretty damn dramatic, if I do say so myself._ He wiggled a little bit, finding it uncomfortable to have his hands cuffed behind his back underneath himself. _I hope she doesn't hold that whole scene against me._ He began to worry the longer he lay there.


	7. Healing the Damage

Evelyn calmly escorted her client to his private changing area. She did not rush. She did not hurry to the back cabana where she knew Dean was waiting. Instead, she stopped in the Goddess's changing room to freshen up and then walked the length of the club to make an appearance at the bar. This was a necessary evil because it was the gateway to the manager's office. Once Evelyn was through the bar area, she opened and closed the door to the office before leveling a furious glare at the owner/manager of Govern Me Goddess. "You were warned about her." she growled. "Why wasn't anyone monitoring her? How in the hell did she get so far out of line?"

A hand was held up. "You got to her first. She has been dealt with accordingly. Several other Goddesses were on their way to his side. Nicely done, by the way." Humor laced the owner's voice. "The heightened drama is making for some incredible scenes." A laugh actually escaped this time. "Are you going to claim him?"

Lacking the patience to deal with people any more, Evelyn grabbed the door handle. "I am going to train him. The damage she caused needs to be undone and that will take time." She opened the door. "He will be wearing my collar. No one is to touch him."

* * *

Dean held his breath as he heard the curtains closing around the futon. _Does that mean_ _ **she**_ _is back or is_ _ **she**_ _back?_ His legs tightened and flexed as the thought of the hostess coming near filled him with stress. "Breathe. You can rest easy, it's only me." Ms. Ruark said softly from the side of the cabana. He turned his head to the side to watch her check the curtains, making sure that the other patrons couldn't peak into the cabana. Dean finally got a good look at her black bodysuit, swallowing hard at the peek-a-boo black straps that hugged her frame. _Good Lord, how do those straps not move? Maybe two inches wide with a ¾ inch gap… Oh, the contrast of that pale skin with the black leather… And it goes from her boot tops…all…the…way…to…the thick band around her neck. Her lips are so vibrant, so red. She doesn't wear that shade at school._ He swallowed hard and tried to adjust how he was laying. _Those eyes haven't changed though. That combination of brown and green…Shit!_ They were looking right at each other, a half-smile briefly crossing her face at his brazen appraisal of her body. She continued to speak quietly. "We are going to proceed carefully. The curtains offer some protection, but there are cameras in the ceiling so we are not really alone."

She stalked over to the side of the futon, coiling her whip on the floor. "You don't fear me." It was a statement but he still felt it necessary to shake his head 'no'. "Good. The next few minutes are going to be uncomfortable and possibly become unbearable." She sat a bottle on the mattress next to his shoulders. Then she straddled his waist. He stared up at her face waiting to see what she was going to do next. "This gag has been in too long. You are new to this," she explained as she ran her hands along the edges of the metal bit. "A spider-mouth gag is an advanced toy and shouldn't have been used with you. It is something that you and your dom work up to, play up to, and your dom watches while you are playing to make sure no irritation occurs." She tapped right beside his mouth. "This should never happen." She took the bottle and squeezed a small drop of lotion onto her fingers before gently touching the corners of his mouth. "I am going to put lotion where I can reach. When I take this off, it is going to hurt." Dean couldn't help the snort that escaped. "No use lying to you." she said apologetically. She applied more lotion and then reached behind his head to unfasten the gag. "Easy does it." she whispered. He whimpered as she slid the metal pieces free. "I'm being as gentle as I can." She dropped the gag on the futon and re-lotioned her fingers. The gentle massage along his lips, cheeks, and chin helped him open and close his jaw. She worked the lotion into his raw and broken skin, drawing a contented sigh from Dean. He started to rub his face into her hands, causing her to cluck her tongue and tap him lightly on his nose. "Lie still, sub. You only move when I tell you to." She resituated herself, making sure she was firmly planted against his hard, covered shaft. "See, I try to make you feel better and you get all hot and bothered." She teased easily. "What kind of thanks is that?" When he opened his mouth to speak, she held a finger to his lips and shushed him. "We still have some rough stuff to get through." She rocked against him, keeping him focused on his erection as she grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit up. She continued to move her hips as she planted his face against her neck. He groaned as her scent enveloped him and her body… _Oh, God, her body! WHAT THE HELL!_ Pain lanced through his arms. While Dean was distracted, the Goddess on his lap unfastened the cuffs binding his arms behind his back causing them to drop limply to his side. She snatched the lotion and quickly began massaging his shoulders, keeping his head buried against her chest as she rubbed and rocked. He was unable to move his arms or hands, the muscles had clenched from being in position for so long. "I've got you." She whispered against his head. Not staying on his shoulders too long, she moved to his arms, first one and then the other. Dean began to feel tingling pin-pricks along his arms as if they had fallen asleep and were waking up. The sensation of her touch was near-painful but she didn't stop. As if knowing what he was experiencing, she leaned over to pick up her whip and placed the handle against his mouth. "Bite down. I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to gag you either. It's too soon." She held his chin and looked him in the eye. "You will not make a sound." He bit the handle and curled his pinkie around hers. She continued to massage and caress his arm. "The feeling will continue to come back. It's going to hurt worse before it gets better." He closed his eyes. She slid back on his thighs, taking in his attire and realizing that he created it himself. It was a simple piece, something that she could easily maneuver. With a cat-ate-the-canary smile that he couldn't see with his eyes closed, she lifted and shifted fasteners and clips until the brown leather covering at his waist was moved far enough that his cock was standing free and clear. Using the same hand, she pried open the Velcro enclosure at her crotch. His eyes were still closed. The veins in his neck were popping out as he clenched his teeth around the whip handle. Still smiling, she held his shoulder with one hand and his cock with the other. Mindful of the positioning of the cameras, Evelyn knew they were okay and that it still appeared as though they were fully covered. She sank down on him, taking him inside. Then she went back to massaging his arms. His muffled grunts began to take on a rhythm. "No noise." She reminded him, setting to work on his other arm. Moving up to his hand, she caressed between his fingers as he opened his eyes. She slid up and down his shaft, watching his nostrils flare. "You have to learn to control you orgasm." She said softly. She clenched her internal muscles. His forearms were on fire but he didn't care. "If you really want the sub life, you can't come unless I say you can." She saw sweat beading on his forehead. She switched to his other arm. "You've had such a rough day, haven't you?" His eyes were glistening as he stared into hers. "You don't even notice the burn in your arms any more, do you? You are so focused on your cock. On being inside me. On wanting to come. On needing to come." She smiled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "That is why I am The Goddess. I know what you need and when you need it. Only I can give it to you." The caressing of his arms was continual. The slight rocking of her hips was perpetual. His response was muffled but she seemed to understand it anyhow. "Let go." Without much movement at all, Dean came.

* * *

Dean was able to move with minimal after-effects from his time kneeling in the center of the club. He pulled his clothes on over his club attire, not wanting to forget the feeling of _her_ unfastening his briefs and freeing him for… _I wonder if all her subs…_ _ **Don't go there. Don't go there.**_ He shook his head as he pulled on his boots. _If you go down that rabbit hole, this falls apart._ He held his head high and headed for his motorcycle. It was going to be a long ride home.

Dean opened his saddlebag and found his helmet. He realized he was moving slower than usual but could anyone really blame him? Slowly he threw his leg over his bike and put his helmet on his head. As he prepared to start the engine, a figure caught his eye. He saw her make her way to her car and pull out of the parking lot. He fastened his helmet, rolled his shoulders, fired the engine, and slowly turned in the same direction. A few minutes later he saw her silver sedan pulled into the parking lot of an out-of-business corner market so he pulled up beside her. "Follow my car." She didn't ask. She ordered and then she drove away.


	8. Training Begins

Evelyn saw Mr. Ambrose pulling his helmet out of his saddlebag. She was thankful that he didn't look physically worse-for-wear after the events of the night. When he straightened to fasten his helmet she got a good look at his looked at the t-shirt that he was wearing. Emblazoned across his chest were the words 'Real Men Won't Break Your Heart. They'll Break Your Headboard'. Starting her car and driving out of the parking lot, she shook her head. _Wearing that shirt to a club filled with dominatrixes takes balls._ As she drove towards her house, she thought about the man confident enough to wear those sentences. She saw the single headlight in her rearview mirror. _Gotta give the man credit. He doesn't give up._ She saw the out-of-business corner store coming up on the right and pulled into the parking lot. _If he pulls in… If he pulls in, I will take him home and collar him. He will learn what that means. I hope he is really ready for that. Lord knows he came but I didn't._ Mr. Ambrose pulled into the lot beside her. She lowered her window scant inches. "Follow my car." She took her foot off the brake and was back on the road. He was on her bumper the whole way.

* * *

Evelyn pulled into her garage, waiting for Mr. Ambrose to park his bike before she closed the door. She stood against the door of her house, watching him dismount and sit his helmet on the seat. "Before you enter, I want to clarify something. What happened at the club was a pre-curser. If you come inside, if this continues, you are agreeing that you want this Dom/Sub relationship. You want me to train you. You are agreeing to follow my directions without question. This requires trust unlike you have ever experienced. Be very sure. Once we start…"

"I want this. I want this with you." He stood by the hood of her car with his hands clasped behind his back. He kept his eyes focused on her feet. "I understand that this will change the dynamics of our relationship. We can cope with that at work. I know that." He paused for a moment and then said, "I know that what happened with the other person was not what a Dom relationship is about. There is already a level of trust with you that allows me to feel comfortable working past what she did."

Evelyn nodded sagely. "Wise words. And there may be issues that arise in the future because of that experience. We will use safe words carefully." She tapped her foot. "We will go over rules inside. You will get my bag out of the back seat of my car."

Lifting his head and looking her in the face, he said, "May I make one request?" She nodded once. "I know you will tell me what to call you. I may have a name or…" he swallowed hard. "At work you call me Mr. Ambrose and I call you Ms. Ruark because that is the professional way to behave. But my name is Dean. I didn't know if…"

Evelyn raised her hand to cut him off. "Dean, you need to get my bag and bring it inside." She disappeared into the house.

* * *

Dean brought the duffle bag into the house, locking the door as he entered. The only light seemed to be a dimly lit area in the living room so he headed in that direction. As he approached the threshold, she spoke. "Sit the bag on the floor next to me." He did so without speaking. "Fetch that stool over there." He saw a footstool on the other side of the room and retrieved it quickly, setting it at her feet. "Sit." He sat. "Open my bag. Hand me my Delrin Rod." Dean opened the bag and looked inside. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, so he handed Evelyn her braided flogger. "This is not what I asked for. I asked for my Delrin Rod." She raised one eyebrow as he started to apologize. "Do not apologize. Fix it. I want the black rod that is a foot and a half long and has 12 rods. They are all rather sturdy and straight." Dean pulled it from the bag, placing it in her hands. "Very good. Put your hands on your knees." He followed her directions. She sat forward, knees apart, leaning closely. "You are right. At work you will refer to me as Ms. Ruark. You will maintain professional courtesy. You will also respect your Mistress, your Dom… your Goddess that knows your pleasure. No matter where we are, that respect will remain."

"Yes, Mistress." he agreed.

"Very good, Dean." Evelyn complimented. "You may refer to me as Mistress or Goddess." She tapped the ends of the rods on his shoulder. "There will be times when you cry out in pleasure or whimper in suffering." He nodded. "We have code words. This should always be something you can handle. Even the suffering ends in pleasure. If I ask if you are okay, there is a standard green, yellow, red response. If something is approaching hard to handle or if you are unsure about what is going on, you can always say 'yellow' and get clarification. Before we really proceed, we will establish a safe word. Something that you would say if things got to be too much, something that said 'stop this now'. When that spider gag was getting stuffed in your mouth for the first time with no preparation and no explanation, this would have been the word you would have used. When you were left kneeling for so damn long, this is the word you would have used."

"Ruark"

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"My safe word. I want to use your last name. I would only say it if I absolutely had to because it would remind both of us of work." he explained.

Evelyn shrugged. "For now we can go with that. You understand the purpose of the safe word, the levels of responses, and interactions in public. Two more basic concepts; toys and reward/punishment. I told you that you experienced some advanced play today. We will back things up and introduce you to Dom/Sub interactions at a more reasonable rate. The same thing with toys. For example, the Delrin Rod is a toy that can provide some intense pleasure. If you were to take off your shirt and I were to drag these rods all over your body, the pleasure would leave you squirming and begging for release. If, on the other hand, I were to stand behind you and punish you for following me from the club tonight, this toy would light your ass up and leave a blistering sting. It is all in the hands of the person wielding the accessory. What you need to remember is that for everything you do there is either a punishment or a reward. Which one is decided by your Mistress." Dean's mouth opened and closed before he simply nodded. "Speak."

He opened and closed his mouth again before finally whispering, "My question isn't really my business."

Evelyn tilted her head to the side. "For tonight, I will grant you lee-way. Ask."

Dean drew a deep and shaky breath. "In Govern Me Goddess, you distracted me from my pain by… By allowing me… By taking me… By having me…"

Evelyn cupped Dean's cheek in one hand and tapped his cock with the Delrin Rod. "Let me be perfectly clear. What happens in The Club stays in The Club. That is why it is so successful. I will not talk about my clients or their preferences. What I will say, since we did not use any prophylactic, is that I do not have sex with my clients. I help them reach fulfillment in many ways but they don't get to "have" me. I am not a prostitute." Evelyn watched Dean's eyes light up. "I can see that you think this makes you special." She tapped him with the toy. "No man has been in my house, either." His eyes grew round. "One more major rule. If a dominatrix puts a collar on you, then you have been claimed and no one else can touch you. You belong to her." Evelyn clutched Dean's ear and pulled on it hard. "Hear me and hear me well. If you are going to stay here, if we are going to do this, you will end up wearing my collar before the weekend is through. No one at Govern Me Goddess will play with you. You will belong to me and me only. I don't do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing, Dean. This is as close to a commitment as I get. The question remains – Are you really ready for all that that entails? Do you really want to be my Sub? Do you want to work up to wearing my collar? This isn't a game. Think about it." Evelyn let go of his ear and moved away.

Dean slid from the stool and knelt at her feet before Evelyn could move. "Yes, Mistress." He bowed his head and kept his hands on his knees. "Train me to please you."


	9. Goddess Always Wins

Evelyn looked down at the man kneeling at her feet. She tapped her palm with the rods of her toy, contemplating her next move. Normally she would bend him over and tap his ass for having the initiative to be so free with his requests but considering what Dean had already experienced this was not the way to proceed. Moving behind the man, she ran the ends of the toy up and down his back and buried the fingers of her other hand in his hair. She used his hair to pull his head back and expose his neck so she could nibble lightly on his throat. Dean's fists clenched on his thighs when Evelyn gently nipped at his clavicle. She straightened and let go of his hair. "Take my bag to the bedroom." She made sure her tone had no inflection. Without waiting to see if he obeyed, she went around the house to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and to pick up a few other items.

Dean retrieved the bag once more and quietly hurried up the stairs. He peeked into the rooms, surprised to see his Goddess's bedroom. Knowing what he knew now, he was expecting dark walls and black linens with lots of chains and painful-looking accoutrements. Evelyn's bedroom was actually a lovely shade of deep rose with white lace curtains and pillows that matched on the bed. And what a bed it was! The cherry finish on the wood was the perfect contrast to the white lace and the blue bedspread. The canopy frame on the queen-sized bed arched over in such a way that Evelyn was able to drape lace and tiny lights, a perfect dream-scape. Dean set the bag down beside the dresser, looking at the lace doily that was centered on the top. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. _"Don't try to anticipate what your Goddess wants. She will tell you." The hostess warned me the first time I went to Govern Me Goddess, but did she really know what would apply between Evelyn and I?_ Dean decided that it was worth the risk. He carefully laid the contents of the bag on the dresser piece by piece so they didn't touch. He hung the bag on the back of the door knob. _Where else should it go_? Not knowing what else to do, stripped to his underwear and knelt beside the bed.

Evelyn stopped just outside the doorway as Dean took off his shirt. She saw her tools-of-the-trade laid out on the dresser. She watched him fold his shirt and pants before kneeling beside the bed. _This is going to be fun. Remember that he is new and has had a traumatic night._ Smoothing her hands down her "public" clothing, she entered the room and added her additional items to the top of the dresser. "So, Dean." She concentrated on keeping her voice firm. "You **know** what your Mistress wants already, do you? You are able to anticipate my desires?" Dean opened his mouth. "SILENCE!" She tapped his ass with the Delvin rod, causing him to straighten his posture. "I did not give you permission to speak." Evelyn circled around Dean before swiping something from the dresser. "Go clean this. Use the bathroom in the hall. You have thirty seconds or you will be punished. Go." Evelyn watched Dean go, knowing it was an impossible task. She tossed her clothes on top of his neatly folded ones. When he returned a minute later, she greeted him with, "You're late. Lose the underwear." He obeyed quickly. "Very good. Punishment and reward. Your punishment for thinking you knew what your Goddess wanted is this little device right here. This, my sweet, this is called a cock ring. I am going to put it on you…" Evelyn knelt in front of Dean and explained to him how it was going to allow his balls to fill up with come but not allow them to ejaculate, how this particular one would allow him to become hard and pleasure her but not come himself. "The latch is on this side, so I will carefully close it and make sure you don't receive any undo pain. This is so, when you are given permission, either you or your Mistress can release the closure and remove the ring carefully." Dean nodded. Evelyn stood, allowing her body to brush against his as she gently kissed his chin. "The first time we do anything, when we introduce something, I will explain it to you. This is only right. It is not the way that we will interact in normal dom/sub time. I won't be kneeling at your feet. You will be kneeling at mine." Dean nodded again. Evelyn ran her hand along his crotch. "Just so we are clear on the roles."

"Crystal clear, Mistress. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Dean said quietly.

Stepping back, Evelyn raised one brow. "You took too long cleaning the cock ring. That requires another punishment."

Dean agreed. "Yes, Mistress."

"You were also quick to obey orders. You have been learning rapidly and pleasing your Mistress. This deserves a reward." Evelyn moved behind Dean, rubbing her hand along his hip to his ass before slapping his cheek with her bare hand. "You are going to climb up on that bed and kneel, knees shoulder width apart. You are going to grasp the frame over your head. I am not going to bind you tonight." She was whispering in his ear as she squeezed his cheeks. "You will count your spankings. 'One. Delicious Mistress, may I please have another?' for all five spankings you receive tonight. Moaning and groaning is not allowed."

"Thank you, Mistress." Dean agreed before heading to the bed.

Taking a good look at his ass, Evelyn was tempted to bare-hand him all night. Instead she grabbed her small wooden paddle and her Delvin rod and climbed on the bed beside the waiting man. She looked at the clenched globes and smoothed one palm across them lightly. Once he began to relax – wack. "One. Thank you, Mistress. May I please have another?" Evelyn bit back a smile. He was a fast learner. Wack. "Two. Awesome, Mistress. May I please have another?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she growled, "Did you just say, awesome? You believe that your punishment is 'awesome'?" She dropped the paddle and picked up the Delvin rod. Dean didn't need to know that his had been her plan all along. "This is a punishment and it will be a _punishment_."

Where her strikes with the paddle were light and ease, Evelyn added a little pop to her use of this device to make sure Dean could feel the difference. "Three. Won-der-ful, Mistress. May I please have another?" His cheeks were starting to turn pink. "Four. Terr-i-ff-ic, Mistress. May I please have another?" She saw that is grip on the canopy was white-knuckle and his biceps were starting to tremble. Evelyn tossed the Delvin rod beside the paddle and swatted his ass for the last time with her bare hand. She left her hand there, squeezing and caressing. "F-f-f-ive?" Dean stuttered as her fingers played lower and around, grabbing ahold of his sack.

"What did you learn?" she asked nipping at his arm.

"I-I-I learned, I-I-I learned that…" Dean stuttered.

"It's okay." she crooned.

Dean swallowed hard and started again. "I learned that rewards are good because my Mistress knows what I need. Punishments are also not so bad because my Mistress knows what I need."

Evelyn circled around in front of Dean, sliding her hand up his chest. "Excellent lesson." She laid back on her pillows and propped a foot on his chest. "Remove my boot." Dean forced his fingers to fumble through releasing the buckles and straps that held the boot closed to sliding the zipper all the way down. Once one boot was free he turned his attention to the other and then waited silently for her next directive. Evelyn smiled down at him. "You know, you were able to find release in the club." She said quietly. She slid her fingers to the apex of her thighs, opening herself to his view. "I haven't… I think… Why aren't you making me come?" Dean took a deep breath. This was the most amazing order he could be given. He couldn't screw this up. He moved closer, sliding his hands up her inner thighs. He held her open so he could slide his thumbs along her outer lips before leaning forward and capturing her clit between his teeth and sucking HARD. He slid two fingers in, understanding that she was frustrated and close. He wasn't surprised that she was already going off. He was shocked that she grabbed his hair and pulled him away, growling, "Fuck me. Fuck me now and fuck me hard." Not wasting a second, Dean was over her and thrust inside. Her scream had his back bow. Dean's fingers clenched the sheet beside her body. Then he was rolling as Evelyn tossed him onto his back. He looked down at her in shock only to realize that she was freeing him of the cock ring. As soon as that device was gone, she slammed herself back down on him. Dean clutched at her back, rolling them over again. Evelyn rolled them again, making sure she was on top. "Goddess always wins." she panted.

Dean rolled them one last time, planted his knees, grabbed her hips, and pounded his release into her body. Evelyn's nails scored his forearms as she screamed through the first climax she hadn't given herself in nearly a year. Dean collapsed on Evelyn's chest and panted, "Call that one a tie."

Evelyn smiled as she ran her fingers through Dean's hair. "Didn't you hear? Goddess always wins."


	10. Evelyn's Mistake

Evelyn allowed Dean to nap for a few hours. She knew it had been a rough night for him and she needed a catnap herself. Feeling refreshed and re-energized, she decided it was time to set the scene for his next training exercise. She slid out of bed and stood beside him, smiling down at his sleeping form before taking care of her morning necessities. Returning to the room, Evelyn found Dean sprawled on his back in the middle of the bed. _Perfect. I don't have to try to move him around._ She grabbed two cuffs from the dresser and a couple of jars, she began to implement her plan. Moving stealthily, she extended his arms and cuffed his hands to the headboard. She swathed her chest with a light coating of chocolate syrup, making sure her breasts were coated nicely. Then she snagged a blindfold and straddled his chest. Leaning forward, she fastened the blindfold before beginning to lighting scratch his chest with her nails.

"Dean… Oh, Dean." she crooned. The man beneath her began to stretch as he awoke. Suddenly his entire body stiffened. "Dean?" Evelyn touched the side of his face. He didn't move. She walked her fingers to his forehead and felt cold beads of sweat. "Oh, shit!" She yanked the blindfold off.

* * *

Dean was sleeping peacefully when he heard the sound of his name being called. It was called again and again. He felt a warm, delightful weight on his chest, _Ms. Ruark – Evelyn – is sitting on my chest and she doesn't have any panties on._ Dean tried to pull one hand down to caress her thigh. _What the hell… Why can't I… I can't see… I can't move. I can smell but I can't move. I can remember but I can't see. I need to see! This is just like HER!_ Dean felt his legs lock straight. His knees and hips weren't moving. His hands were stuck over his head. And the blindfold wasn't coming off. _Why do I smell chocolate_?

Evelyn reached for the blindfold but Dean's head was locked down into the pillow. "Dean, I need to reach under your head to…" Evelyn tried to reason with the man but he was having no parts of it. Her voice trembled. "I didn't mean to… It's usually fun. It was too soon." Tears coursed down her cheeks as Evelyn fought to remove the blindfold. "I am so sorry." _How could I have been so stupid? After everything he went through with_ _ **her**_ _, the last thing he needed was to wake up unable to_ _ **see**_ _anything!_

She leaned over him in an effort to lift his head. "S-s-stop." he stuttered. "Sh-h-he's n-n-not h-h-he-e-e-e-r-r-r-re. G-g-g-got t-t-t-to t-t-t-t-t-try."

"Baby steps. I rushed it." Evelyn explained. "I screwed up and made it worse."

"N-n-n-n-o." He shook as he spoke.

Finally getting the blindfold free, Evelyn looked into Dean's eyes. "My job as your Mistress, your dominant, is to help you heal and grow not make you relive the agony. As she reached across for one of the bindings on his wrists, Dean captured and sucked one of her breasts.

"Chocolate." he groaned. "A delicious treat." Evelyn tried to pull away. Dean muttered, "Talk to me. Prom-ised."

She sighed. "I pushed too fast. Waking a lover or sub with food like syrup or honey, binding to the bed, and a blindfold are all things that help heighten senses and relax the participants. It also builds the relationship because you have are increasing the trust you have in each other." She caressed Dean's cheek and he continued to suckle. "With what you've been through, it wasn't relaxing or fun. I should have remembered that. Blindfolds are a basic toy that we need to keep off-limits for a while. It's what we consider a 'hard line' for you. It's a boundary we can push later, when this nightmare isn't so fresh."

Dean sucked harder before pulling back. "Makes sense. Don't want to give up."

Evelyn looked down at him kindly. "We're not giving up on anything. Modifications." Dean switched to the other breast. "That's right, clean off all the chocolate." she said with a smile. He nodded and licked at her skin. She looked at his wrists. "You yanked on the restraints and your skin is red. I want to put some lotion on them now."

"Put me back." he muttered.

"No. Your skin will be too raw."

Dean looked up at her, his eyes troubled. "I want to beat this. I want to get rid of the memories."

"We will. I promise. I will help you take it slower. This time, I'm going to release your wrists and give you a towel to keep wrapped around the headboard. You will hold on to the ends of the towel until I say you are free to release them."

"I can do that." Evelyn climbed off of Dean and got the salve.

Coming back, she reapplied chocolate syrup to her body and resumed her position on Dean's chest. "I am going to release the first wrist." As she let his wrist go, she rubbed the medicated lotion and talked to Dean. "So the way this usually works, well, in the event that a dom/sub spend the night together, the dom is never restrained. That is a huge no-no. If I were to wake up and you had bound me, I would be furious. If I woke up to some morning lovin', as long as there wasn't penetration, you would be good. Now, as the sub, the dom can decide that while you are sleeping that this is a good time to prepare you or move you into position. When you wake, you are already to 'go'." Having massaged the lotion into his wrist gently, she laid his hand on his chest and freed the second. "Restraining the sub's arms gives the illusion that they are powerless. It also prevents them from using their sense of touch. The dom can also blindfold the sub, cutting off the sense of sight. This means that the sub has to use the senses of hearing and smelling to tell what is going on. They learn to tell where the dom is in the room, what toys are around, to anticipate what may be about to happen based solely on their remaining senses." Both of his wrists were lotioned and resting on his chest. Evelyn wiped her hands on a towel as she smirked down at him. "Imagine the satisfaction…" as she spoke, she leaned forward to wrap the towel through the headboard and lay the ends near his head. "The dom likes challenging the sub. I tell you that you can't touch me. It's going to torment you and you are going to moan, whine and complain. I get to push your boundaries to see how long it takes to get you to that point. For the sub, not being able to see what is happening and not being able to 'escape' heightens the pleasure." Evelyn lifted one of Dean's hands and placed the towel against his palm. He held it tightly. "The 'flight' response kicks in right about the same time the brain registers the first wave of pleasure. The two sides battle and the intensity is off the charts. Well, if the dom does it right…" She shook her head. "I messed up and the 'flight' response won this morning. In time you'll get to the point that waking up in this situation will make up stiff as a board, wondering if what follows will be food-play, a cock ring tantalization that lasts for hours, or if a toy is going to eventually surprise you." Both of Dean's hands grasped the towel tightly. Evelyn smiled. "You seemed to like that idea." Dean nodded slowly. "We'll work up to that. This morning we'll stick with just the loss of touch. No matter what I do to you, you cannot let go of the towel and reach for me. That's the loss of one sense so it's a small step."

Evelyn watched Dean's biceps flex and strain as she kissed, teased, and tantalized his body. She didn't leave an inch untouched. Dean's eyes glistened as he watched her every move. Finally he began to pant. "Please… please… Goddess… I need… I am going to… May I…"

Looking up at him from her position between his knees, Evelyn smiled. "Have you reached your limit?"

"My limit. Yes, yes. I can't take any more. I need… I need to be inside… I have to have… Please, Goddess, may I have you?"

Straddling his waist, Evelyn hovered over his nearly perpendicular shaft. "Romantic couples make love in the morning. Dominate men possess their women and relish in their strength and power. Female doms have to use other means, knowing that their subs have the strength and power to defy at any time." She ran her nails over his chest lightly. His muscles quivered. "See, right now you could toss me over and do what you really want. Instead you are taking everything I give. And I am going to give you a reward for being so good." Touching his crown to her entrance, she whispered her promise. "The longer you hold back, the happier I will be." Dean locked his knees and hips as she slowly impaled herself. Watching sweat bead on his upper lip, she paused momentarily when she bottomed out and then she began a slow and steady rise and fall designed to drive them both to the edge of reason. The muscles in his arms began to bulge and tremble. Her fingers curled into his pectorals. A low groan escaped. She dropped down hard. The sound of fraying material came from the headboard. Evelyn rose and dropped again as the towel tore in two. Dean clutched the two ends against his head. Evelyn tucked her feet under his ass as she wrapped her hands around his. Biting her bottom lip, she leaned forward so her mouth was level with his ear. "Do you feel the power, Dean? Do you want it?" She rocked again. 'Now, Dean. I want to feel it. Now, Dean." Leaning to her side, she encouraged Dean to roll them over. Once he was on top, she kept her grip on his hands as she spoke. "Measured. Easy." He groaned as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Good… Yes… Perfect… Let go now. Now, Dean. NOW!" Dean buried himself inside her with two hard thrusts. His head dropped to her shoulder as if he didn't have the strength to hold it up.

"That's. What. It's. Like? Every. Time?" he panted.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Not every time. Some are more special than others." she admitted.

He dropped the shredded towels on the bed. "I think I can take this."

Caressing the back of his head she said quietly, "Slowly. Not so fast." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I pushed too fast once this morning and we were able to correct that mistake. Let's continue to make growth and not move backwards anymore."

Dean laid his forehead against Evelyn's. He felt himself start to slide from her body. "I just want to move past this, grow, and be the best that I can for you."


	11. Saturday Breakfast

_For those that are following the GMG series, you may be aware that the reason the series has been on hiatus was because of my grandmother's health. She passed away earlier this week, 3 weeks and 4 days after she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Her fight was blessedly brief. She lived a full life. At 93, she had been independent and opinionated. She lived her life on her terms. She loved tending her flowers, mowing her grass, and baking. Her speech was difficult because of a stroke she suffered 13 years ago but she didn't let it slow her down. She had guts. She loved her family. She made it clear that she was ready to "go" and join my grandfather in heaven. In her words, she wanted to go HOME._

 _Returning to "normal" is a slow process. Updates may not be as regular as I would like, but they will be coming. Writing is my escape. On that note... GMG-Seth has started, the third story in this series._

* * *

Midmorning sun was shining through the bedroom curtains while Evelyn's fingers ran through Dean's hair. _He works so hard at school, taking care of the building and the people. He gets overlooked by so many. I don't think people realize how much he does… I know he comes in on Sundays to make sure the floors he can't do during the week get cleaned regularly. Who has that kind of dedication? He works so hard, too hard, and it's all thankless._ She lightly scratched his scalp and pressed a kiss to his forehead. _I appreciate what he does. Always have. I'm going to train him correctly. Giving him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams has to count for something, right? Just remember what_ _ **she**_ _put him through. I have to be careful. No repeats of the blindfold._ Lightly scratching his scalp again, Evelyn slid away from Dean and out of the bed. She snagged a robe and a grey box on her way to the kitchen. Rummaging through her refrigerator and cabinets, she muttered to herself, "As hard as he works, the man has to have a decent appetite. What can I fix? More to the point, what can we play with?" She laughed quietly to herself as she sat bacon, blueberries, syrup, and pancake mix on the counter. After mixing up the pancake batter and heating up the skillet, Evelyn prepared the bacon to cook in the microwave. She rinsed the blueberries, leaving them to drain in a colander while she put the syrup on the kitchen table. She got plates and silverware for the table before starting the microwave. Now she was ready to start the pancakes. _Pour, count to thirty, flip, count to thirty, flip, check for even golden brown color, place on the serving platter, and repeat._ Before long, Evelyn had a tall stack of pancakes sitting on the platter that she carried to the table. She poured two glasses of apple juice and brought the blueberries to the table. Standing back to survey the scene with a satisfied smile on her face, she heard Dean approaching. She quickly scanned the room before dropping her hands to her belt.

"Glad you are up. Come have a seat." Evelyn commanded quietly. Dean blinked and rubbed his eyes, silently obeying her command. She caressed his cheeks and whispered, "Very good." Moving behind the chair, she slid the belt from her robe and looped it through the back of the chair before tying it to his wrists. "We are going to do something similar to last night and remove your sense of touch." She ran her fingers from the base of his neck to the crown of his head, lightly scratching his scalp just as she had while he had been asleep. "You are going to do exactly what I say when I say it and remain silent the entire time. You may not use your hands. Your feet are to remain planted next to the legs of the chair." Dean nodded once to acknowledge that he understood. Evelyn maneuvered herself so she was able to lean against the table directly in front of Dean, keeping herself covered with her robe. She took a pancake tore a piece off, laying it on her knee. "Are you hungry? Have a bite." Dean leaned forward and took the pancake. "Oh, I felt your tongue. That's a no-no." She reached for the grey box that she'd left on the table earlier. "This is another toy called an alligator clamp. This end is coated with rubber so it isn't supposed to hurt or cause injury. It will feel tight, though." She attached the clamp to the tip of her finger. "On this end is a bell." She swung it gently, letting the bell ring. "Now, this works one of two ways. As your Goddess, I can tell you to remain still and not let the bell ring or I can order you to keep it ringing while I am doing other things to you that you would want to focus on." Dean stared at the small piece of metal as if it were evil. "Today you will be expected to remain still. The bell cannot ring." Evelyn leaned forward, ringing the bell in front of Dean. "Are you up for the challenge?" He nodded once more. "Good." She fed him another bite of pancake as she ran her hand down his chest. "I like your confidence." She pinched his nipple lightly before slipping the clamp into place. Hearing a slight whimper, she reached for a second and tweaked his other nipple. "A sound requires a punishment. You know the rules." Evelyn watched Dean swallow. Taking a spoonful of blueberries she scooped them into his mouth. "Savor these." she ordered. She slid from the table and dropped the robe from her shoulders. "You are trying so _hard_ I wonder…" she let her hand drift down and cup him. The chair creaked but the bells didn't ring. Evelyn knelt on the floor and pulled his waistband down low enough that his cock sprang free. She licked the crown, tasting his essence and letting her tongue swirl around the tip. She felt him start to pant and his knees tremble but the bells didn't ring. Evelyn slid her hands inside, one to caress his length and the other to fondle his balls as she continued to kiss and suck on the end of his cock. Sparing a glance upwards, she deep-throated him to see what his reaction would be. Noting his clenched jaw and locked joints, Evelyn smiled at Dean. "You are determined, aren't you?" She stood, fed him another piece of pancake and picked up the syrup. She drizzled some of the mapley goodness across her chest and ordered, "Don't leave a drop behind." Then she straddled his lap and brought her chest nearly level with his face. Dean had no choice but to begin licking and sucking in, on, and around her breasts. Evelyn held on to his shoulders and sighed. She could feel his hard cock and had another brilliant idea. Reaching down, she guided him inside her body. "Don't let those bells ring." she growled. She felt Dean readjust so his legs were clamped to the chair legs and his back was shoved against the back of the chair. Evelyn buried her fingers in his hair. "You are a natural at this." She complimented as she rocked up and down against him. A flush colored his cheeks. She nibbled on his ear before whispering, "I just might keep you." Dean grabbed the chair, feeling Evelyn look at him before throwing her head back and coming…HARD. He tried to control his reaction but it was impossible, given what he had heard and witnessed. Holding his upper body as motionless as possible, he felt his release come and his eyes cross.


	12. Back to Work

Evelyn smiled to herself as she watched the motorcycle disappear from sight. Dropping the curtain, she turned and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "What the hell am I getting myself into?" Shaking her head, she pushed away from the wall and headed for the laundry room. She started the washer, stripped her bed, and wiped down her table and chairs with cleanser. Then she inspected the kitchen to make sure all of the breakfast preparations had been cleaned and put away. "Time to go through tonight's supplies." she said to herself as she headed back to her room. She looked at the toys Dean had laid so carefully across her dresser with a smile. "He had no idea what he was in for and still doesn't. Poor guy doesn't know what half of this stuff is but he's willing to let me teach him. That speaks volumes." Evelyn gripped the edge of the dresser and stared into her own reflection. "When have you had a sub **that** trusting? **That** open? Think, woman." Staring at herself as she thought back over her time as a dominatrix, Evelyn recalled those that had trained her and those she had trained. She thought back over encounters she had considered satisfactory at the time. None of them compared to the man that was willing to push his limits the way Dean was. He was risking so much to be with her, had endured so much at the hands of that incompetent woman, and he had so much to learn. A smile hinted at the corners of her mouth. "It will be so much fun to teach him." She was surprised at the glistening in her eyes. _Am I really looking forward to it_ _ **that**_ _much?_ Breaking off eye contact with herself, Evelyn got busy cleaning each toy and returning it to the bag that was hanging on the back of the door.

With time to kill, she settled down to do some schoolwork for the afternoon.

* * *

Dean pulled up to his front door and cut off the engine. Dropping the kickstand, he looked at the front of his home. _We certainly live two different lives. I could never bring Ms. Ruark here._ A pit opened in the bottom of his stomach. She was too fine a lady to come to this side of town, not that she would feel that way. Dean dismounted and walked heavily up to the door. Opening the door, he looked around at the other trailers. Nope. Ms. Ruark would not be coming here. Ever. He kicked the door shut with vengeance and stalked down the hall. He sat his helmet on the counter. His t-shirt dropped in the living room. His belt hit the floor in the kitchen. His boots sat at the entrance to the hall. Jeans lay in the hall as he walked out of them. Socks were separated by several strides, seeming to have fallen where he hopped out of them. Underwear fell just inside the bedroom door. Dean stood in the shower, letting the water sluice over his body. _You have a dominatrix, a freakin' Goddess, that wants to take care of you. You are a damn lucky man. Consider the fact that this Goddess is Ms. Ruark and you are the luckiest man in the world. Now, why in the hell are you standing in a shower by yourself? Didn't she mention something about a collar and staying at her house? Get the hell out of this shower…_ Dean snatched the shampoo bottle and raced through a quick cleansing. He jumped out of the shower, dried off, and wiped the steam from the mirror. "You can do this. Tell her you want the collar. You want everything it symbolizes. You know you do." Nodding to himself, he shaved as quickly as he could without slicing his own throat. Then he found a duffle bag and tossed in what he figured he'd need for a couple of days. _So much for packing neatly. Hope she's got an iron._ He grabbed a uniform for Monday. "Crap! I gotta go in tomorrow for a few hours, too. Crap, crap, crap." He dug through his dresser and found his less formal uniform, tossing it in as well.

Once he was packed, Dean took his duffle out and secured it to the motorcycle. He did a once-over of his home, stepping over the clothes strewn about the floor. He pulled on his boots and locked the door. _This is either going to be well-received or I am going to get my ass punished. Collared or punished? Maybe both? Hmmm._

* * *

The shiny black leather body suit hugged her form like a glove. Evelyn ran her hands along the heart-shaped lace cut-out near her navel and the matching one at her chest. She checked the lace cut-outs at her sides to make sure there weren't any snags – it wouldn't do to look any less than her absolute best. She was reaching for her black stiletto boots when she heard the sound of a motorcycle in front of her house. Peeking out of her window she saw Dean pulling a duffle off the back and approaching her front door. "What is he thinking?!"

She raced to the door, took a deep breath, and threw it open. Before she said a word, Dean stepped inside, closed the door and set his bag on the floor as he knelt at her feet. His head dropped to his chest as he spoke. "I know that you did not ask, invite, or order me to stay. I find that I need your guidance, Goddess. You spoke of training me and allowing me to possibly earn the honor of wearing your collar. I was hoping that you would allow me to…"

"Silence." Evelyn put her hand on Dean's shoulder. She felt a tremble race through his body. She walked around him, running her hands across his shoulders. "You went home and showered." He nodded. "Did you try to wash my scent, my touch from your body?"

"No, no…"

"Silence." She continued to circle him until she was back in front of him. Touching her lace-covered navel to his nose she whispered, "You went home and showered. You returned without invitation. You speak without being asked. You dare request a collar from me." She tilted his head up so his chin rested against the lace. Raising one eyebrow, she stared down at him. "You deserve a punishment."

"Yes, Goddess."

"You will drive me to GMG tonight."

"Yes, Goddess." he agreed as he swallowed hard.

"You will be seated at the bar, just like you were the first time you visited. You will be able to see every scene I am in tonight. You will know the pleasure that every sub receives, yet you won't personally feel any release. When the night is over, you will beg for it but there won't be anything you can do. You have broken the rules and need to be punished."

"I understand."

Evelyn nodded. "Stand up." Dean stood. "You will bring your bag and follow me." Dean snatched his bag from the floor and stayed three paces behind Evelyn until they reached her bedroom. She paused and pointed at the hall floor on the left side of her doorway. Dean sat his bag down before following her inside. Evelyn opened her bag of toys and held up the one she wanted. "Put this on." Dean looked puzzled. "This is called a bird cage." She pointed to the different parts. "This part circles around your ball sack. Your cock goes inside the cage portion. There is a hole at the end of the cage in the event that you need to pee. Once it is on, there is a lock. I have the key." She handed him the toy. Dean looked at her and at the toy. With a deep breath, he dropped his pants and **_carefully_** maneuvered the bird cage into position. Evelyn watched his efforts with a tiny grin. When he was finished she slid her hand along his trapped cock and balls before snapping the lock into place. "Here's the punishment portion – now you cannot get an erection. If your body tries, it will hurt like hell. The bird cage will prevent your cock from swelling past a non-erect size or position. And the cock ring behind your balls will cutoff circulation as well." She ran her hand up and down his enclosed length. "And you are going to watch me tonight. Have fun. Now, pull up your pants." She turned and reached for her black stiletto boots. Dean stared as she pulled them on and smoothed them up her legs. "Oh! You'll need attire for the evening." Evelyn pulled a pair of what appeared to be crotch-less men's briefs out of her bag. "These will be perfect. No one can see your ass, no extra pressure on your cock, and you will have the appearance of the perfect sub." She cupped his jawline as she kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll get you trained soon, dearie. Now be quick about it, I don't want to be late." Dean bit back a groan as he shucked his pants again and pulled on the black leather crotch-less briefs. Then he put his pants back on. He was surprised to find that Evelyn had covered her costume while he was changing. "Now that we are ready, let's head to the club. You may take me on your motorcycle." She led the way out of her house, locking the door before heading for the big black machine in her driveway. Dean wondered silently how he was going to last with the metal cage vibrating his goods the entire ride, but figured the payoff in the end would make it all worthwhile. _She couldn't possibly mean that I really won't come **at all** tonight, can she?_


	13. Wise or Unwise to Date at GMG?

_Well, doesn't this feel a bit familiar?_ Dean sat on the last stool in the "bar" area. _At least this time my bare ass isn't sliding through the jizz of some other whacked-off fella._ He tried to contain his snort as he got himself into position. The balls of his feet rested on the bottom rung. His knees were side-by-side, keeping his back straight with his hands holding onto the metal handle that was just about level with his ass. Of course, the way the black leather briefs were designed, the bird cage that contained his cock was on full display. It was proudly nestled between is muscular thighs, propped up high enough that anyone that looked his way had a lovely view of his goods. Dean lifted his chin higher. _Nothing to be ashamed over. If this is what my Goddess wants then I am going to give it to her proudly._

The Goddess strutted towards the private rooms. She didn't even look over her shoulder at him. As she began to close the door, he was surprised when it didn't close all of the way. Was that an accident? He doubted she made accidents like that. Looking around he realized that no one else in the club could see inside that room except for him and the "bartender" behind the bar. Dean's grip on the bar tightened. The Goddess sat her whip on the small table and picked up a flogger. _She's not alone._ A man leaned forward. He could just barely make out a set of blinders around the man's eyes. The Goddess leaned forward and brought the flogger down on the other man's backside, Dean couldn't tell if it was his back or his ass. He could just tell the other man's back arched. She said something to him and then began working him over. After a set of ten swats, The Goddess moved in front of the bridled and blinder-ed man. Dean couldn't hear what the other man said, but he could see the man nuzzle into her bosom. She slid her fingers into his hair like a caress before jerking his head back and saying something else. Dean was surprised when ten more blows reigned down on his backside again. _Fuck, this is uncomfortable._ He looked at his lap and realized that, as much as his body wanted to become erect, Ms. Ruark had been right. The bird cage made it impossible and rather painful to attempt. _Now what?_ Dean closed his eyes.

The "bartender" that had been on duty when he had first come to the club was mercifully the same person on duty this evening. "Leather & Lace is putting on a show for you." Dean didn't say anything. The other man peeked over his shoulder. "Damn. What did you do to piss her off? The Bird Cage?" Dean still didn't speak. "Subs should always acknowledge a Dom, boy." Dean didn't flinch. The "bartender" patted his shoulder. "Testing ya. I remember ya from the last time. Don't freak out. Keep doin' what you are doin'. Ignore everyone else. Your Dom will take care of you. Leather & Lace is a superior Goddess. If she cares enough to Bird Cage, especially this quickly, this is something special." Dean's chin dropped a fraction. The "bartender's" voice dropped an octave before he whispered, "And if you ever hurt her or give her cause to cry, I will rip you apart and they will never find your body."

"Why are you talking to my Sub?" Dean opened his eyes to see Ms. Ruark standing directly in front of him, with her whip in her hand and the other man kneeling on the floor three feet behind her.

"I tested him and he passed." Was the answer she was given. She harrumphed, growled "Cut it out and lead this sub to the Patron's Dressing Rooms.

The "bartender" chuckled under his breath "I told you she cares. Fair warning – look out tonight. I pushed her buttons so she is going to wear your ass out!"

* * *

Once the first client of the evening was safely returned to the dressing room in one piece, Evelyn headed for the Goddess's private area for a moment of respite. With Dean there she just needed a minute. She closed her eyes and thought back to the sight of the "bartender" talking to him. There wasn't anything wrong with it but damned if she wasn't jealous. _Why the hell am I jealous? This makes no sense. He wants me. He is willing to jump through hoops for me. Why would I be worried that he will want… That he will… I can't even finish the thought!_ After checking her makeup once more, she headed out to the next client. This client enjoyed public displays, so she bound him to a table near the bar but not directly in front of Dean. She wound a fabric gag around his head and asked if he was ready.

* * *

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Dean's waist as he fired up the engine. The other Goddess's raised their eyebrows as the motorcycle raced out of the parking lot. She didn't care. Her shift was over, her clients were happy, Dean had been punished, and – most importantly – she was currently wrapped around Dean on her way home. It was a sweet, sweet life!

Dean pulled his motorcycle into the garage. Evelyn dismounted and headed for the door. "Please tell me…" he started. She froze mid-stride. "If it pleases you, Goddess, I would really like to remove the bird cage so I can take care of a few personal needs."

Evelyn leaned against the door of her house. "Dean, Dean, Dean. I am the Goddess and you are the Sub. No more talking. Get your ass upstairs and into the bedroom, NOW." Dean took off, passing Evelyn. She locked the door and came up behind him, pleasantly surprised to find him in the subservient kneeling position when she entered the room.

"Good boy." She patted his head as she walked past. Dean watched as she stripped down out of her contemporary clothing and revealed her Goddess attire. Evelyn reclined on the edge of her bed. "Come here." She showed Dean the opening in her bodysuit. "I am so hot after that ride, I just want to come." She slid her hand into his hair. "GMG never makes me hot. Knowing you were watching, feeling the vibrations of that bike underneath my thighs, your chest under my fingertips… Make me come, Dean. Why haven't I come yet?" Dean rose onto his knees and latched onto her clit. He nipped and sucked for all he was worth. Then he thrust his tongue into her warm wet hole. Evelyn held his head in place as she bucked and screamed. Then she released his head and fell back on the bed.

"Goddess, may I…?"

Evelyn held out her hand. "You may help me up and to the shower. You are still over-stepping your bounds." Dean trembled in need and pain. She turned to face him. "Who rules over your body? Who rules over your come? Who tells you when to orgasm? You need to learn."

She adjusted the water in the shower. As she began to pull off the bodysuit, Evelyn's fingers entwined with Dean's. His low, gravelly voice spoke in her ear as he peeled her clothing away. "I have only come once without your permission and that was on a stool like I was on tonight before you were my Goddess. You ruled my come then. You rule my body. I am yours to do with as you will. It is my sincere hope that I meet your approval. I want to feel your hands on me, to see your smile and know it's because I have fulfilled your desires. I want to meet your needs." He placed a kiss on her shoulder. "You can paddle my ass, cane my back, ride my cock until it's raw, or whatever else you desire. I just want to know that **_I_** am the one that fulfills **_your_** desires. I want that collar. If I have to wear this cage all night or to work or for days, I don't care. I want to do something that proves…" He cut himself off. Evelyn had turned at some point as was staring up at him.

"Finish what you were saying, Dean. You want to prove that you are…."

Dean swallowed hard before he muttered, "I have to prove that I am good enough for you."


	14. Good Enough?

Evelyn blinked. _Did he just say what I think he said? Is he playing with me right now?_ She controlled her breathing as she observed Dean carefully. His eyes were downcast, focused on her feet or the floor, she really couldn't tell where he was looking. His breathing was even and shallow. His heart didn't seem to be racing or straining but his pulse was visibly ticking away in his neck. As she watched, a flush rose from his neck up across his cheeks. "Care to repeat that?" she asked softly.

He cleared his throat. "I have to prove that I am goo…"

Evelyn slapped her hand across his mouth. "If I ever hear that drivel fall from your mouth again, you will pray that your Goddess puts you in a Bird Cage. That will be kind considering the punishment I will hand out for that insubordination." Dean looked down at her without blinking. She continued, "You will know and understand your place. You will not waver. It is your job to know, understand, relish, and cherish your position. If you do not… If you cannot…" She thought she saw tears in the corner of his eyes. Using one finger, she lifted his chin. "Strip. Get into the shower." She watched as Dean divested himself of the pants and leather crotch-less briefs. She bit her lip to contain her smile as he hurriedly dropped the material on the floor and pulled his shirt over his head. Evelyn slipped into the shower just before Dean, swallowing her groan as he held her hip in his large palm to make sure she didn't slip. She felt the metal of the cage brush against her other hip as he moved past her. She turned and grasped his shoulders, pushing him to the floor to kneel. Stepping close to him, she cradled his face close to her breasts. "Look at me as I speak to you, sub. Hear me, Dean." He blinked and scraped his chin against the valley between those lily-white mounds as she spoke into his ear and ran her fingers through his hair. "You are good enough. I chose you. YOU. You will be mine. M-I-N-E. You will wear my collar." She jerked his head back suddenly as she growled, "I own your cock, your come, your orgasms, your back, your chest, your neck, your ass. I own you. Your desires are mine. Understand that. Enjoy that. Relish that." His mouth was open as he panted for breath. His eyes almost appeared glassy. "Does that turn you on?"

"Yes, Goddess." he whispered.

"Speak clearly when you address your Goddess." she demanded.

He swallowed hard. "Yes, Goddess. Being completely owned by you turns me on." He swallowed again and murmured. "The Cage makes it painful."

Evelyn reached between Dean's legs to caress his still-encased cock. "That was supposed to make it impossible to become erect. You aren't supposed to be able to get like that, Dean. You are a very determined fella. The key is on my dresser. Remove the Bird Cage carefully. Do not injure yourself. Then come back here." She caressed him the entire time she spoke and kissed his forehead after ordering him away.

Not looking at him, Evelyn turned and began to wash herself off. She listened to Dean leave the room. She heard him groan in the next room. She knew when he returned to the shower. She didn't stop her thorough scrubbing and sudsing of her scalp. After a few seconds, calloused palms joined hers in threading through her short brown hair. Evelyn didn't protest when she was pulled back against his chest as he washed her hair and then rinsed it under the pulsating shower. He whispered, "I want to fulfill _your_ desires." She spun around and cupped him in her hand. He moaned.

"I desire…" Evelyn nipped Dean's ear. He hoisted her against the wall of the shower and buried his face in between her thighs. She held the back of his head as he thrust his tongue inside her. Then he sucked on her clit. When she pulled his hair he thrust with his tongue again. He returned to sucking on her clit when she started to moan. "Dean…" He increased his vigor, trying to drive her to the brink. "Dammit! Dean!" She pulled his hair as she fought her orgasm. He grasped her hips, holding her tightly as he lowered her from shoulder height to his waist where he rubbed the head of his cock over her opening. Meeting her gaze, he thrust inside. They both imploded. Arms locked around each other, they rocked together, melding into one.

* * *

Sunday morning, Dean woke up and stretched his arms over his head. He was reluctant to leave Evelyn's bed and home after the night that they'd had. _We've made progress but we've got so much farther to go. I still want…_ Evelyn's palm rested on his chest. Her fingers lightly scratched his pectoral muscles. Her lips grazed his biceps as she whispered, "Stop fretting so much. You need to get to work." He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Heading for the bathroom, Dean paused in front of the mirror. He froze as he stared at his reflection. "You understand what that means?" He nodded. "This shouldn't interfere with work. You should be able to wear it all the time. If you can't, that's okay. We'll get you a new one."

Dean fingered the leather band that circled his neck. He'd expected his collar to look like a thick, spiked contraption that would remind someone of a dog collar. The leather band that adorned his neck looked more like a man's necklace. It was black leather, made of six individual strips that were braided together. When he looked closer he thought he saw something burned into some of the braids. "You collared me." He gulped. "I really do belong to you." He met her gaze in the mirror and smiled. "I am honored, Goddess."

Evelyn nodded. "Don't be late for work. Be back here to take me to GMG. You will thank me tonight."


	15. Sunday Funday

The school building was blessedly silent as Mr. Ambrose started down the front hall with his mop, bucket of wax, and buffer. Knowing that he was free from interference; that no one would be around to ruin the polish that he was putting on the floors was calming. He dipped his mop and slathered the wax on the floor, side to side, side to side. Letting the wax sit for a few minutes, he leaned on the mop handle and fingered the leather circling his neck. _This feels right… good. I want to, shit, I'd do anything._ He set the mop to the side and turned on the electric buffer. Holding the large machine gave him arms quite a workout. He imagined the vibrations currently reverberating up and down his arms were pretty damn close to those caused by a _Dear Lord, am I comparing my wax buffer to a vibrator? Seriously? What the hell?_ Dean clenched his bottom lip between his teeth as he worked the machine across the hall. Once the wax had been buffed into the floor he looked proudly at the sheen on the tiles and nodded. They did look good.

* * *

Six hours later, Mr. Ambrose was applying wax to the floor of the back hallway. "At least the hallways will look good." he said to himself. He looked to the side as he passed Ms. Ruark's classroom door. "How far we have come…" A small smile crossed his face as he touched the braided leather collar again. Checking the time he realized that he needed to get moving. _She's going to be getting ready for her shift soon. I need to get back to her house._ He buffed the floor and put his supplies away. Mr. Ambrose got as far as the exit before he abruptly turned and raced back to Ms. Ruark's classroom. "She's working at GMG for several hours. I don't have to sit… I can… That's what I am going to do." He opened the door with his master key and took a quick paint scraping before relocking the door and heading home.

* * *

Evelyn was putting the finishing touches on her attire for the evening when Dean arrived at the house. She had her fishnet stockings, leather mini-skirt, leather bustier, and thigh-high leather boots in place. Of course, they were all in her signature black color. Dean stood in the doorway and watched as she covered her costume with clothing that she could wear on his motorcycle. He clenched his fists. _Tonight. Tonight I can touch her. Tonight…_

"I'm ready." Evelyn said breezily, handing Dean her bag to put on his motorcycle. Nodding at her, he took the bag and strapped it to his bike. She was right behind him, running her hand across his chest and planting a kiss on him that had him rising to attention. "I wish we had time. You'll have to wait until later…" She swung her leg over the back and held on as he fired up the bike. It wasn't long until they were in the parking lot of GMG and Evelyn was dismounting. "See you later!" she called before heading inside.

Racing into the Goddesses' Dressing Room, Evelyn overheard Sarah and Toby talking. Sarah was saying that she had cut it close tonight. "Not as close as I am!" Evelyn laughed. The other goddesses joined her in her light-hearted laughter and chatter.

Toby teased, "I haven't seen you this happy in – I can't remember when! What in the world is going on at your work?"

Sarah said, "She's not going to admit to anything but I have seen her leave on the back of a motorcycle!"

Evelyn admitted, "It's nice to have someone to go home to. He understands what I do here and he's okay with it. That's what is so great."

"No jealously and temper tantrums? No possessive 'I am man, hear me roar' bullshit?"

"Nope. We are still working though the kinks but he is happy with his collar and I am happy with the way we are progressing." Evelyn shut her locker and turned to check her profile.

"WOAH! Did you say collar? He's wearing your collar? When did this happen? Speak, woman! Details!" Sarah stood on one side of Evelyn and Toby blocked her in on the other. "This is HUGE news!"

Evelyn giggled as she tried to side-step her friends. "Yeah, yeah. It's huge. Stop pestering me. We've got stuff to do. Deets later…" Toby reached for her friend's wrist but Evelyn managed to wriggle past and out the door.

"Dammit! I want details!" Toby muttered. "Someone's gonna pay…" She swung her vine-whip and turned towards Sarah. "You said something about your doctor issue? What did he look like?"


	16. Work Week Begins

Dean glared at the glowing numbers on the digital clock. _Time is my enemy. My Goddess is going to work, I have the late shift, we're not supposed to fraternize, and when are we going to see each other anyway? Time sucks. It just sucks._ He ran his fingers gently down the arm of the woman sleeping on his chest. _The collar speaks volumes and I wonder what she will think today when she sees…_

* * *

Evelyn focused on the feel of his fingers caressing her skin. She concentrated on regulating her breathing, keeping it even and _measured_ as the unique scent that marked Dean Ambrose filled her nose. _A dominatrix, a Mistress, the Leather and Lace Goddess is not supposed to lay around in the pre-dawn hours and let a man hold her. This is too much like a normal romantic relationship._ Looking at the glowing numbers on her digital clock, Evelyn eased out of bed and turned off her alarm. "Try to sleep." she whispered as she tip-toed to the bathroom for her shower.

Entering her classroom in the early hours of a Monday morning was never pleasant. Who enjoys Monday mornings? Dropping her bags on the table and heading for the filing cabinet to lock her purse safely away for the day, Evelyn froze and looked around her room. _Where is the chipped paint?_ Her purse hit the floor. _Is that an actual area rug in the back of the room? Shit brass balls and call me blessed – My old rocker's gone. That one's nicer looking and has new cushions. Screw me with those brass balls – He matched the rose color for the cushions to rose in the area rug._ Evelyn's back straightened and she drew her shoulders back. _Dean is in for something delicious later. That man…_

* * *

When Dean arrived at work, nerves were eating away at his gut. Evelyn hadn't sent him any messages after she'd seen her classroom so he didn't know what she'd thought of the changes he'd made. It hadn't taken much to touch up the chipped spots on the walls and he didn't think anyone would really notice that he'd done that. If they did, oh well. He had more paint and could touch up other classrooms, too. The rug, now that would be hard to explain considering he'd gone to his trailer and brought it to the school just for her. The one nice thing that he owned and he'd put it in her classroom. _It's worth it and she doesn't have to know that it came out of my living room or that it belonged to my Momma. If she appreciates the gesture…_ The rocking chair had been in the school's storage and no one else had been using it. The one that she'd had was so old and falling apart it was actually necessary, at least that's the story he was telling her and anyone else who asked him any questions. The cushions in the rocking chair, those rose cushions that she'd be sitting on throughout the day, those were his favorite touch. _Did she realize that he'd matched them to the rug and – more importantly – her bedroom? If she did, what would she do? If she didn't, did he have the guts to tell her?_


	17. Monday AfternoonEvening

Dismissal time had come and gone. The hallways were clear of students and the many teachers were headed to the parking lot or already gone. Dean sucked in a deep breath as he pushed his supply cart down the back hallway. _No time like the present._ Running his thumb across the handle of the infamous duster, he snatched his broom in his other hand and strode towards Ms. Ruark's door. Reaching for the handle he was surprised to find it locked and the lights off. _I can't believe she left without saying a word._ He unlocked the door and flipped on the lights in the empty classroom. Nothing seemed out of place. Ms. Ruark was always neat and tidy. Her papers were stacked on the table. Her books were neatly organized. Dean set the duster on the long table on the side of the room and began sweeping the floor. _Why wouldn't she say something? Anything? She obviously noticed, she couldn't miss it. Did she hate…_ He grasped the arm of the rocker to move it. A blue sheet of paper lay on the seat. Dean dropped his broom and sat in the chair, holding the paper loosely between his fingers with his eyes closed. _She left me a note. A note… Why am I afraid to read it? Oh, boy…_ Opening his eyes, Dean forced himself to read what she wrote.

Surprises.  
I rarely like them.  
Control.  
Mine to wield.  
Power.  
That is the definition of your Goddess.  
Passion.  
The force that drives us.  
Leather.  
The collar around your neck speaks volumes.  
Lace.  
You can only imagine.  
Hours.  
Count the hours until your punishment. Five.

Don't be late.

Dean shuddered. He looked at the clock. _How did she know what time he would be in her room? Was he that predictable?_

* * *

Evelyn smiled as she looked at her guest room. The alterations she had accomplished in the few hours since she'd left school changed the atmosphere of the room completely. The hunter green walls highlighted her new toy nicely. She off-set the multi-purpose toy with the wrought-iron canopy bed. The pale green and white quilt looked so elegant with the lacey throw pillows scattered on top. It was completely at odds with the new contraption Evelyn had constructed. Tapping her index finger against her lip as she evaluated the scene. She crossed the room and pulled the tie-backs of the heavy dark green drapes free. It was dark outside; no one needed to see what was going to transpire in this room. Turning her back on the now-covered window, Evelyn took in the bright white PVC pipes that now criss-crossed both the floor and the ceiling, meeting at the large column that was 8-inches in diameter. She touched the middle of the large tube with near reverence. "I have only dreamed of this type of scene in my own home. Tonight… Tonight I will reward Dean for taking such good care of me. Damn sweetheart." She pulled on the pole to make sure it was sturdy. Then she laughed to herself. "Like this concoction of piping could move. HA!" Kicking a piece on the floor she swore quietly. "Pillows! He's going to need pillows!" Racing from the room, she retrieved two large brown cushions to lay on the floor so his knees wouldn't be damaged again. "I still can't believe he endured what he did. That stupid bitch…" Giving herself a face-palm to clear the vision of Dean's torment, she checked the set of metal fasteners that were about waist high and the set that was on the floor just past ankle distance from the center post. "Perfection." Satisfied, she headed for the master bathroom. "Time to slip into Leather and Lace."

* * *

Dean parked his motorcycle in the garage and locked all of the doors. The lights in the house were all dark. _Where could she be?_ Cautiously he walked through the house. As he approached the stairs he could see a dim light. Knowing he was in the right area, he headed that way. _That's the guest room. Why? What is she…?_ Dean froze outside of Evelyn's bedroom door. He could hear her voice coming from her room.

"What? Are you sure? Okay. Of course. No, no. You should definitely come over here." Evelyn turned to look at Dean as she hung up the phone. She crossed the room with measured steps before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering against his skin, "Your surprise will have to wait, my darling. Things have gotten a bit out of hand." Kissing his whiskered chin before petting his cheek, she whisked out of the room and down the hall. He watched the light go out and heard the door close. Evelyn returned to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and unzipped her thigh-high leather boots before peeling off her lace body suit. Dean reached for her, pulling her flush against his body by her shoulders. He could feel her body tremble as he intertwined their fingers. "They will be here soon. We have a lot to talk about." she murmured.

"It's okay to need someone." he whispered back.

"That's the beauty of a dom/sub relationship. We need each other. One doesn't work without the other." Tears stained her voice. Dean released his hold. Whatever was bothering her must be BAD. His Goddess hadn't been that affected when he'd been left on the floor… _Don't go there. That's over. And she kicked herself when I bulked at the blindfold. So…_ He watched Evelyn yank on jeans and a button-front blouse. So different than the dominatrix that had been waiting for him to get home from work.

He reached for her hand as she headed for the door. "Hey, my barefoot mistress." She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I knew that would catch your attention." He smiled down at her softly as he framed her face with his large hands. "Whatever is going on, we will handle it as a team. Promise." He kissed her nose and stepped back so she could lead the way out of the room. Evelyn raised her chin and headed down the stairs.


	18. Goddesses Commiserate

Evelyn reclined silently on the sofa. Dean sat on the footstool, massaging her feet. He hadn't asked what the phone call had been about and Evelyn dreaded bringing up the memories. She knew she needed to prepare him before the others arrived. "Continue that rhythm, no matter what" she ordered. Dean nodded. "Understand that what you said before is correct; we are a team and we can handle anything together. That includes facing the past." Dean nodded again. He made a fist and pressed it against the sole of her foot, pressing hard. "Trista, an experienced hostess and dear friend, met up with the woman who caused you pain." Dean's knuckles worked Evelyn's insole. "Both women are in the hospital." Dean flexed his fingers silently before threading them in between her toes. "Two of the Goddesses that I am exceptionally close with are going to be coming here where they know they are free to talk."

Dean finally looked up at Evelyn. "Trista. What is her prognosis?"

"I don't know. You know everything I do." Her palms were flattened against her thighs. Dean understood that for his dominant Goddess place them equal before her friends, she was making a difficult shift in her mindset for him.

He caressed her ankle lightly. "Thank you." Before he could say anything else, there was a light knock at the door.

Evelyn retracted her feet. Touching the crown of Dean's head lightly, she walked over to open the door. "Toby, welcome." She held her arms open as the other woman walked into her hug. Dean sat still, covertly watching as his mistress comforted her friend. From his seat on the footstool, he could tell that the visitor was slightly shorter than his Goddess. Her hands were folded over one another between Evelyn's shoulder blades. The backs of her hands showed cuts, blisters, and callouses that spoke of hard work. Her nails were short but well-kept. What captured Dean's attention was the head cradled against the shoulder he adored. Beautiful white hair, held up in a ponytail, so unique. It looked natural. No dye job would come out that shade. There was a black stripe that ran down the middle of her head, the dark hair splitting into different curls in her ponytail that draped across Evelyn's arm. Dean would have found her appealing if Evelyn hadn't held a firm grip on his heart. Thinking the two Goddesses needed some time alone, Dean silently rose from his perch on the footstool. Soundlessly he turned to head for the kitchen. Sparing on last look over his shoulder, he froze. He was captured by the stare of one sapphire blue eye and one that was emerald green.

"Your man is slinking away." She spoke softly.

Dean turned to face the women and bowed his head. "Simply giving you privacy, ma'am."

Evelyn hugged Toby's waist as she guided her friend towards the recently vacated sofa. "He knows why you are here."

The women sat side-by-side on the middle cushion. "All I wanted was a night out with the girls. I needed a night to relax. DAMN! Work sucks. Then I get to GMG and none of you were there. How did I end up working when you two got the night off anyway? That's not right. So I looked at my schedule and all of the Goddesses came racing through on their way to the parking lot. Like ALL of them. So I tossed my bag in my truck and headed to the front. If there was a brawl going on I wanted to see how big it actually was. As I got closer I realized that it wasn't a brawl, it was two people fighting and no one was stopping them. Ry was there but you know he can't lay hands on a woman. So I tried to break the two of them up. Trista got in a few good shots. Well, it looked like she'd been working the bitch over the entire time and I'd only seen the last few blows but anyway I tried to intervene. So Trista punches and stomps on her. Then I got a hold of Tris's waist and haul her away but the bitch pulled a knife and stabbed Tris in the stomach. I don't really know if it was the stomach but in that area. Now, finally, Ry called 911 and I heard sirens and saw flashing lights but Tris was really hurt and I don't know how bad and the cops were asking questions and I don't care how bad the tramp was hurt because she deserved it but…"

Evelyn clamped her hand over Toby's mouth, stopping the torrent of words that were flowing like a tidal wave. "Breathe. Stop and take a breath."

Dean shuffled forward to resume his position on the footstool. If his Goddess could comfort her friend so would he. Slowly he reached out and placed his hands on both women's knees. "You were brave. You were her friend" he said quietly. Evelyn raised an eyebrow in his direction for speaking without permission. Dean plunged on. "You said that others ran in the other direction. You ran to her side. You tried to help her. That speaks volumes about you and the kind of person you are. She'll need that. She knows that you are with her." Evelyn nodded.

"He has a valid point. You know we are like sisters. You proved that Trista is one of us by your actions. She can't doubt it anymore." Tears trickled down Toby's cheeks. "Here's what I am thinking." Evelyn patted Toby's head before reclining into the sofa cushions. "Ry is the bouncer. He's supposed to deal with the stuff that you did tonight. Once Trista gets through her surgery and post-op, we train her a bit. Then we turn her loose on Ry's ass for letting her handle that crazy bitch. If Trista can claim Ryback then we make her a full Goddess."

"With what she went through tonight? Just do it already." Toby muttered. Dean shook his head slightly. "Subs aren't supposed to talk to Goddesses unless they are asked to speak."

Evelyn smiled. "Speak."

"A Goddess needs to know what she is doing. This started when someone wanted to pretend to be something she wasn't and I got hurt. My Goddess and I are trying to work through the damage she caused." His cheeks turned pink at the memory. "Leather and Lace is patient and kind with my faults. She explains what she's doing and why. I have crossed lines tonight that will require punishment. She will tell me that before she begins my punishment so I understand and learn. That is what a Goddess does. To simply bestow the title without earning the right, without the necessary training leaves someone vulnerable to hurt. It isn't worth the risk." Dean lowered his head. "At least not in my humble opinion."

Evelyn reached her hand out to clasp his. "Well said. You have learned much in your short time with me." She slid his hand to her inner thigh. "While you have taken a few liberties deserving of punishment, you have also earned some rewards. We'll have to balance them out." She dropped his hand to his own leg. "But that 'conversation' will take place later. We'd both like a glass of ice water now."

Dean stood, bowed slightly, and headed for the kitchen. Toby leaned over to Evelyn. "I see why you are so smitten. That man is so eager to please you, so delighted to learn from you. No wonder Trista…"

Evelyn patted Toby's knee. "Better Trista than I" she said darkly.

Toby nodded. "I wouldn't have been able to pull you off her remains."

"There wouldn't be any." Evelyn corrected.

Dean returned with the requested waters. Sitting back on the footstool he muttered, "I understand the Dom/Sub relationship, but the man in me wants to protect the women. I want to protect each of you, including Trista, from the evils and crazies of the world. That includes the person who got a hold of her tonight. I also understand that I am speaking without permission and insulting the dominatrix in both of you." He tucked his chin to his chest so he didn't see Evelyn smile at Toby or Toby's grin in return.

"You are so right. Two more reasons to punish you." Evelyn whispered as she leaned forward. Rubbing his shoulder gently she continued, "And we both appreciate a man who understands the way this works. We are dominatrixes in our private lives and sometimes we'd like to have a man stand up for us in public. There's a difference between being a dominatrix and butch."

Toby couldn't help but laugh. "I have been accused of both."

Dean raised his head to look her in the eye. "That's not possible, ma'am. Your dom shines through and deserves respect." He dropped his head as a show of respect as he stood to answer the knock at the door.

"He still doesn't know all of the rules and protocols, huh?" Toby whispered quietly to Evelyn.

The other Goddess chuckled quietly. "We're working through this slowly and privately. The only time I took him in GMG was as a punishment, wearing a birdcage. We didn't go over how to address the Goddesses. He was more concerned with, um, _other things_ at the time." Toby covered her mouth to hide her smile. "He explained it well. I am introducing one part at a time with a through explanation of what is happening and why it is the way it is. I threw a blindfold and restrains at him too fast, so we know I can make mistakes." Toby clasped Evelyn's hand. "He is strong and forgiving. We made it through that set-back. We're a good match"

"Agreed. You are an awesome Dom. He'll be a great Sub. The two of you are obviously a perfect match."

The object of their discussion returned to the room leading their dear friend. "SARAH!" Both women shot to their feet and raced to her side. Dean silently backed out of the room, leaving the three women alone. "You look exhausted." "You were working tonight." "Dear God, you had one of them." "Please say you didn't have Trista." "Oh, I hope you didn't have to work on that heinous bitch." "Are you okay, hon?" "What do you need?" "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." "You came to the right place." "We are here for you, sweetie." The women finally collapsed in a heap on the sofa, still murmuring words of comfort to each other.

* * *

Dean rounded the side of the house silently. For the first time in the… _how long has it been since Evelyn Ruark turned my life upside down with this Goddess revelation…_ he was so thankful for the less-than-wholesome parts of his past. A car seemed to have followed the nurse to the house and, if he wasn't mistaken, a rather tall fellow was creeping across the yard towards the front window. Dean kept his back against the side of the house, watching the shadowy figure move closer to the large bay window instead of the front door. _No way in hell some asshole is going to spy on the women. Not my Goddess and her friends. Not now, not ever._ It only took Dean three strides to launch himself at the intruder, taking the man to the ground with barely a sound.

* * *

"I knew… I knew it was her. God help me, we were fighting for her life. That bitch could ruin so much for so many people and we were trying to save her." Tears streamed down Sarah's face as she spoke to her friends. "As harsh as I had been with Dr. Reigns, he kept me focused. If he hadn't been there…"

"He was. And he knows your work. He respects you as a nurse anesthetist. He knows you are the best. As cocky as you say that doctor is, if you weren't on top of your game he would have kicked you from the O.R., no matter how much he wants you. His reputation isn't worth the hit." Evelyn caressed Sarah's hair.

Toby rubbed her shoulder. "I saw the man for myself, Sare. There isn't room in any O.R. that I know of for that doctor, a surgical team, you, and his ego. If you weren't up to snuff, he'd have kicked you to the curb without blinking. No more second thoughts."

Sarah nodded. "I knew coming to you two was the right thing to do."

Evelyn drew a deep breath. "Trista?"

Before Sarah could answer, Toby asked "What was that noise?" All three women looked at the front window. This time they could definitely hear sounds of a scuffle taking place in the yard. "Where's Dean?" Toby whispered as they peaked outside in unison.

"Oh my God!" Sarah shrieked.


	19. Recovery

Sarah smacked her open palm against the window as she hollered, "Stop! Stop it this instant!"

Evelyn opted for the calmer approach. She flung open her front door and bellowed, "Here! Now!" Toby stood behind Evelyn, hands on her hips, maintaining her air of superiority. It was clear the Goddesses were standing together. Both men seemed to limp/crawl along the yard to the sidewalk, still giving one another fierce shoves. "Dean! What is the meaning of this?"

"I found this man creeping across the yard and peeking in the window. He followed your friend down the street." Dean answered quietly while kneeling in the correct sub position at Evelyn's feet.

"I wasn't creeping or peeking in windows and I sure as hell wasn't following anyone down the street!" Roman argued.

Sarah's face appeared over the shoulders of her friends. "If you didn't follow me, then how did you get here?"

Roman began sputtering as he backtracked over his words. "Well I… What I meant was… I actually… I guess technically…"

"Silence!" Evelyn roared. "Inside!" Dean continued on his hands and knees.

Roman pushed himself to his feet only to find himself slammed back on his ass by the white-haired woman he'd met before. She leaned over him and growled, "You will enter this house like the subservient male you are or you will leave. Capisce?" Not waiting for his response, she turned and sashayed through the doorway.

Sarah watched Roman blink rapidly and shake his head before getting onto his hands and knees and crawl into the house. She closed the door as she watched him imitate the position he'd seen Dean take at Evelyn's feet. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after that surgery. It was rough on you." Sarah looked at her friends. Toby raised one eyebrow skeptically.

Sarah crossed her arms and tapped one foot. "You've already seen me. You are crossing a lot of lines, Dr. Reigns. Both professional and…"

He cut her off. "I promised you I'd look in on your friend, on Trista. I did. Then I saw you leaving. I followed you because I wanted to talk to you, to tell you that she's strong, a fighter. She's gotten through the surgery and has a really good chance. The toxicity is going to be rough. They've got her on the correct I.V. antibiotics. I'll keep checking her chart to make sure her readings remain strong. She's got a long road ahead of her, Sarah."

Toby screeched, "How dare you address a Goddess by her given name?!"

While Toby was ranting, Sarah held up her hand. "Dr. Reigns will have his violations and punishments explained in detail later. At this time I want to hear about Trista's condition." She looked down at the man kneeling at her feet. "Speak."

He looked up at her with large pain-filled grey eyes. "Her small intestine was severed in multiple places. The ureter was bisected and had to be reconnected. The distending colon was disjoined…" He stopped speaking when Sarah covered her mouth with her hand. She motioned for him to continue. He shook his head as he spoke. "As I said, you know each of these organs is toxic when perforated independently. For all three to have released fluids simultaneously is problematic. She is on the correct antibiotics to fight infection. The abdomen was suctioned, rinsed and suctioned as much as could be done during surgery safely. You know she had the second best surgeon we've got. She was in good hands."

"Why didn't she have the best?" Toby asked. "Never mind. You were busy." She snorted in derision.

Sarah looked down at Roman as she spoke to her friend. "We don't get to choose our patients. We were assigned to… **_her_**. I am glad for it because I couldn't have worked on Trista. What we had to do was difficult enough."

Roman cleared his throat. "You haven't asked about our patient."

"This is one time that I don't care. These ladies helped me realize that I did all that I could. I have no reason to second guess myself."

Roman began to rise before sitting back on his feet. "That's what I was afraid would happen. You can't doubt yourself. You did everything you could for her. You administered her drugs to keep her pain-free, her bags of blood and plasma were there, you monitored her vitals… There wasn't anything else you could do. You are not responsible for her, whether she lives or dies. You are the best at what you do and no one can say otherwise. That's why I want you as my nurse anesthetist when I am on duty."

Toby rolled her eyes. "If the great Dr. Reigns says that, you know you are pretty damn good."

Roman turned towards the other woman. As he opened his mouth, Dean spoke. "Goddess, may I take our guest into the other room for a moment? I believe he needs a moment to recover from our… incident in the yard." Evelyn looked down at the man at her feet. He continued in a whisper. "The Goddesses might also like some time to talk together about their friend."

Evelyn caressed his shoulder. "It might do you well to _chat_ with our new guest. He needs to _understand_ a few things."

Dean tilted his head for Roman to follow and led him to the kitchen. Roman immediately stood and snarled, "I don't know who the hell you think you are…"

Dean leaned into the richer man's face. "I am the man that's going to save your ass. Shut the fuck up and listen. If you intend on being with one of the women in that room there are a few things you'd better understand and understand quick. Number one – never, ever call ANY of them by their first name. Number two – unless you are asked to, you don't make the decisions. SHE is in charge and she likes it that way. Number three – and this is very, VERY important, do what you are told when you are told to do it. There are great rewards for following directions. There are equally not so wonderful punishments for screwing up. Just so you know, you have screwed the pooch mightily tonight. I'm new to this but I have a collar. I know that my woman wants me. She's going to punish me for my violations after you leave and she will reward me for keeping her and her friends safe. It's going to be worth it." The smile on Dean's face almost made Roman jealous. "I knew when I spoke out of turn that I was going to get punished but I knew it was worth it to make her friend feel safe. It was worth the punishment. Leaving the house without permission because I saw you slinking around was worth the punishment because it was keeping them safe. It was my conscious decision. She will respect that. That's the relationship between a dom and a sub. Trust. You have to build that with yours. The question is, can you? Or are you going to feel like it is below your station in life?"

Dean stepped away from the other man and walked over to the sink. With the water running he could barely hear Roman's statement. "She's worth anything. I just need to figure out how to change me…"

Dean cleared his throat gruffly. "It's not about changing who you are. It's about finding who you really are with her, together. If this life is for you, it is already inside of you, waiting to get out. If you trust her, she'll help you find it."

"I couldn't have explained it better." Sarah said softly.

"Neither could I." Pride was written on Evelyn's face.

"Time to go." Toby said, heading for the door. Sarah motioned for Roman to follow her.

"If I have questions…"

"Ask your Goddess." Dean answered.


	20. Reward

The door was closed. Dean and Evelyn were finally alone. Dean quietly walked behind Evelyn and placed his big hands on her shoulders. His thumbs pressed into her back silently, his fingers massaging in quiet comfort.

She leaned back against his grip as she murmured, "I had a surprise planned for you tonight. I was planning something special."

Dean whispered against her hair. "I can only imagine. Your surprises are… amazing. I would never go against what you say, Goddess, but tonight has been emotionally draining. Maybe waiting until tomorrow…"

Evelyn turned to face Dean and cupped her hand against his cheek. "I want to take solace in you. I want to be Leather & Lace. I want to hide myself in my Goddess." She whispered against his chin. "I want to curl against you, climb on top of you and ride you until…"

"Take what you need. My reward would be to make you feel whole again."

Evelyn rose on her tiptoes to nip at his bottom lip. She whispered, "You do deserve a reward, don't you? Protecting us… Explaining the relationship between a dom and a sub… Supporting my friends the way you did… A reward tonight is fitting." She slid her palms across his chest. Nipping his lip again, she continued. "The punishment can happen tomorrow."

"As you wish, Goddess." Dean agreed as Evelyn dropped back to the soles of her feet. Knowing he was pushing the boundaries, Dean bent at the knees and scooped his Goddess into his arms. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just serving you tonight."

Letting her lips brush against his neck, Evelyn replied, "Without the directive, you earned another penalty. Tomorrow will be just as delicious as tonight." She could feel the tremor that raced through his body at the thought. "You really are the perfect sub. You understand… Now, carry me to ou – my bedroom." She wondered if he caught her slip. He did seem to belong in her home.

As Dean kept his eyes focused straight ahead, his mind raced. _I wonder if she realizes what she nearly said? Of course she does, she is the Goddess, the dom… She is the one that is in control. My woman wants me here, she feels that I belong. I feel that I belong here. The collar is just one sign. Carrying her is another. We are perfectly matched. Now to prove that once again…_

* * *

Evelyn woke up Tuesday morning, not wanting to face the day or drag herself to school. Memories of the nightmare from the night before came flooding back. _Trista, poor Trista._ For some reason, the smell of vanilla waffles and sweet syrup wafted through the air.

"I made you some breakfast." A low gravelly voice spoke from the doorway. Turning to face her lover, Evelyn saw Dean leaning against the doorjam casually holding a plate with one hand. "Thought you might be hungry."

Gesturing him over, she sat up. "So you made me breakfast in bed on the off-chance that I might want some waffles?" He shrugged. She ruffled his hair. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness." He laid his head on her thigh as she ate. When she'd eaten what she could, Evelyn set the plate to the side. "Dean…"

He put a finger to her mouth. "Just taking care of my woman. It was a long night. Whatever we are, I am allowed to care for and about you."

Evelyn nodded. "It is nice." she agreed. "Although tonight…"

Dean smiled. "Tonight I receive the punishment I so richly deserve."


	21. and Punishment

Evelyn smiled as she looked at her guest room. _De-ja-vu anyone?_ She chuckled softly to herself. _Was it just yesterday that I stood in this room planning his punishment for all he'd done in my classroom? Did he really think I wouldn't notice the paint, chair, or rug? That man…_ She slowly turned, taking in the details of the room. The heavy dark green drapes were still closed, tie-backs hanging loosely from their hooks. _Privacy is key, isn't it?_ The hunter green walls provided a lovely contrast to the bright white PVC pipes that criss-crossed the floor and ceiling, rising up in the center of the room in a 4- foot pedestal with an 8-inch diameter. Metal fasteners were located waist high from the floor and just past ankle distance from the center post. "This is a thing of beauty. An absolute wonder." She fluffed the large cushions that lay at the base of the pedestal. Turning to the wrought-iron canopy bed, she checked the sheets and pillows once more. _Lacey throw pillows and an elegant pale green and white embroidered quilt in a BDSM playroom; a tad ironic I do believe._ Laughing to herself again, she checked the hidden leather restraints. _Perfect._

Looking at her watch, Evelyn thought - _time to try this again. Leather and Lace is ready to come out and play._ She headed to her bedroom for a shower and to change. By the time Dean arrived, she would be ready to play.

* * *

Dean parked his motorcycle in the garage and locked all of the doors. The lights in the house were all off. _Where could she be?_ Cautiously he walked through the house. _This feels familiar. This feels eerily like last night._ As he approached the stairs he could see a dim light coming from the guest room. _She planned a surprise that we never got to enjoy. Oh, my…_ Taking a deep breath, he continued on quietly. "Never try to sneak up on your Goddess." Her voice came from the darkness behind him, the only warning he had before a paddle collided with his ass. Dean smothered a surprised yelp. "You walk in this house, sub?" Dean dropped to his hands and knees on the carpet, ready to obey her next command. "Tsk, tsk. I thought I'd trained you better." Dean lowered his head and raised his backside for another swat, which Evelyn promptly delivered. Walking past him she ordered, "Crawl."

As she entered the guest room, Dean saw his Goddess was wearing her Leather and Lace apparel. _Those thigh-high boots…the black lace body suit…no crotch…the way her body welcomes mine…_ WHAT IN THE HELL?! When Dean first crossed the threshold of the guestroom, he felt a bit unnerved. Evelyn turned to him and raised one eyebrow. "Trust me, Dean. Just trust me." She spoke softly. Bowing his head and swallowing hard, he nodded and crawled to the pedestal. Evelyn waited patiently. "When you are ready, strip." She closed the door and dimmed the lights. Wordlessly, Dean stripped off his clothes. Evelyn attached leather cuffs to his wrists and ankles, placing a chain loosely around his waist. "I am going to put your clothes in the hamper. When you are ready, hook yourself to the pedestal." Dean heard the door open. Memories began to swirl in his mind. He fought them back. He punched the pillow at the base of the pedestal. Drawing a deep breath, he tucked the pillow beneath his knees and hooked his ankles to the pipes. He attached the chains at his waist. He rolled his head from side to side before hooking his left wrist and then his right. His eyes closed. _Were those_ _ **feathers**_ _?_

Evelyn dropped Dean's work uniform in the hamper and raced back to the guest room, not wanting to leave him alone for more than a few seconds. She closed the door and observed him silently. He attached himself, rolled his head, and closed his eyes. _He is so determined. My man is tough. My man? Where did that come from?_ Not wanting to investigate that train of thought, she picked up her latest toy, a brand-new feather duster. _Wonder if he'll remember this?_ Walking up behind the restrained man, the dominatrix trailed the feathers across the back of his right thigh, across his buttocks, and down his left thigh. Watching goosebumps rise on his skin, she repeated the trail over and over, watching him relax. Tucking the duster in to a hole in the pedestal, she let the feathers rest between his thighs so they ticked both his thighs and his ball sack. She whispered, "Interesting feeling?"

"Yes, mistress."

Before he finished his answer, Evelyn struck his ass with the paddle she now wheedled in her hand. Dean's body jerked forward from the unexpected blow, causing him to rock against the feathers. When he moved back, she struck again. Unable to help himself, Dean thrust against the friction of the feathers and rocked back into the strike of the paddle. Evelyn watched his ass pink from her punishment. "You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much, sub." she whispered.

"Yes, mistress." he groaned.

"This is a punishment, sub." she reminded him.

"Yes, mistress." he agreed, hips thrust back as if he were waiting for another swat from a paddle.

Evelyn caressed the curve of his hip with her left hand, knowing that he couldn't see her right hand the way she was standing. "Are you ready to try something new?" She asked softly.

Dean looked over his shoulder at her. "I am ready for anything with you." She held up the bottle of lube. He looked from the bottle to her face and back. "Anything with you." he repeated. Evelyn leaned forward to kiss Dean. While their tongues were entwined, he felt the wet splash land on the top of his seam. Her fingers soon followed, caressing and sliding the gel around the area. Dean clutched the fasteners on the pedestal as her finger rimmed his rosette. Breaking off the kiss, Evelyn asked, "Virgin area?" He nodded. He heard the buzzing and felt a vibration against his back. "Your prostate is about to love me." she whispered. Kissing him hard, she pressed the vibrating bullet against his opening. He clenched and then forced himself to relax. Evelyn pushed the bullet inside slowly until it simply popped in place. Dean's back suddenly arched. He bit his bottom lip. _The feeling, Oh Dear Lord, the feeling! What was that? It was intense… sudden… spiraling upward and out of control!_ "You are not allowed to come, Sub. Remember, I own you. I own your body. I own your come." Evelyn snarled in his ear. Dean fought the feeling. It was so hard! Her hands were on his cock. _What now? NO! NO! Not a cock ring!_ Dean looked down at himself. He could see how swollen he looked, purple and angry, but unable to come. Evelyn grabbed the hair at the top of his head, pulling his face back to stare into his eyes. "I told you that I own your come. This is a punishment, dearie. Doesn't it feel like one now?" Dean swallowed hard and nodded. Evelyn caressed his throat. "Give me an accounting of your wrongs. What have you learned?"

"You… You are in… You are in control." He swallowed hard again. "You know what is best." His arms were shaking. "I serve you." He tightened his grip on the pedestal. "Speak when spoken to. Don't take liberties." Dean's legs were trembling. "My Goddess is ex…exceptional."

"Damn straight." Evelyn unhooked Dean's arms. "You will unhook yourself and follow me." she ordered, walking over to the bed. Dean scrambled to follow her directions with his trembling fingers. "Kneel in the center, hands on the canopy." Once Dean was there, Evelyn strapped his hands to the wrought iron. Nipping his ear, she whispered, "Trust me." She slipped a lace blindfold over his eyes. Dean knew he could still see through it, that she was easing him into the toy. He closed his eyes and nodded. Evelyn caressed his ass and sack. "My sub pleases me." Dean could hear her moving around. He felt her drape her legs over his thighs. Then he heard a humming sound. Something began pulsing near his cock. He cracked open his eyes. Evelyn was draped across his thighs, plunging a vibrator in and out of her pussy! She was staring at his face, slamming the toy into herself, looking for a reaction from him. _What the hell?_ Dean couldn't help it, he began to rock back and forth. No toy could do what he was capable of doing! Certainly not in the state he was in! His cock was a dark, veiny purple, almost dancing as it throbbed with need. Evelyn whispered, "I think you are peeking." Dean groaned his confession. "No fear of the blindfold?"

"Just need you." He bit his lip. "Please, mistress."

Evelyn continued to use her toy with one hand while reaching for Dean's cock ring with the other. "If I set you free, you've learned your lesson?" Dean nodded. "Fuck me." she ordered dropping the ring and toy. Dean clutched the canopy that he was still attached to. Evelyn slid closer as Dean rared back, slamming inside of her waiting body and exploded. Evelyn screamed as she came. _Thank goodness she came, too._ Dean's head lolled to his shoulder. Weakly, Dean's goddess pulled herself up enough to release his restraints. "I guess we're staying right here for a little while." she mumbled as he collapsed on top of her.


	22. Late Night Conversation

Once they regained enough energy to shower and move to the bedroom, Dean and Evelyn curled together in bed. "I need to ask a question." Dean murmured.

"Go ahead." Evelyn yawned.

He curled her into his chest and rubbed her back. "As we have discussed the rules in a dom/sub relationship, I haven't heard anything about subs talking to one another. Are there any rules about that?"

Evelyn propped her head on her hand and looked into Dean's eyes. "I have a feeling there is a purpose behind this question."

Dean caressed her shoulder before nodding. "I promise there's nothing bad. Think about the conversation you walked in on last night in the kitchen. I am asking if that kind of thing is okay, or if, say someone were to show up here because they were in a…confused way and wanted to talk through something. Would that be breaking any rules?"

Evelyn saw that Dean was genuine in his question and his concern. She caressed his chest and answered quietly. "This is my sanctuary, my escape from Govern Me Goddess. I don't want people in and out of here. I like my quiet, my 'me' time." Her fingers twisted in his light chest hair. "You and I, we are building our own little oasis inside my escape. Sharing it with you was a leap of trust for me. I appreciate your willingness to help someone else but I don't want it to be here." Dean nodded. _I wonder if she realizes how much she just opened up to me?_ "As far as two subs talking about what I assume were lifestyle questions…He should be talking to his Goddess about those."

A half grin crossed Dean's face. "I told him that, several times. He wanted some additional information from 'another man, someone who knows this position' and asked that I have compassion on him." Evelyn laid her head on Dean's chest. "I couldn't turn him away. It would have destroyed him."

"Wise, very wise." she agreed.

Holding his Goddess, Dean briefed her on the conversation. "I set ground rules; no discussing personal details that go on between us and our Goddesses. He was fine with that." Evelyn nodded against his chest. _She seems to approve._ "He seemed to have broken a few rules last night so his Goddess gave him an ultimatum. It was a lot to take in at one time so he wanted to talk himself through it. I also insinuated that we are all very close and if he had hurt her in any way…" Evelyn chuckled. "He seemed to like that. I get the feeling he doesn't have many friends."

 _Does Dean? I don't remember ever seeing him go out with anyone from work. Neither do I, but surely I would have noticed him at a staff…He's always at school when I head to GMG. He's there when I go in on the weekends. I don't even know where he lives._ Coming out of her thoughts, Evelyn realized that Dean was still relaying his conversation with the other sub whom she presumed to be the doctor that belonged to Sarah. "…even talked about that damn hostess. Rules are in place so people don't get hurt. He's seen that first hand, so I think that may have stuck with him. He also seemed to get that receiving a punishment means that his Goddess cares for him."

Pulling at one of his chest hairs, Evelyn asked, "So you know that…"

Dean hugged her. "I have a collar and we have a playroom." He kissed her forehead. "I'm very lucky."

Evelyn moved to lay mostly on Dean's chest. "So…leaving the dom/sub behind." Dean crossed his hands on her back. "You have been staying here…" She could feel his body tensing underneath hers. "Where is your home?" Dean's eyelids fluttered closed. "Where do you li…?"

"Ruark."

Evelyn drew back like she'd been slapped. Of everything they'd done, he'd never used his safe word. When she asked where he lived, that's when he mutters it? _What's wrong? How bad could it be?_ Without saying anything else, she laid her head back on his chest and listened to his heart thunder against her ear.

When he spoke, it was so low Evelyn had to strain to hear what he was saying. "I don't want you to ever see where I live. I don't want that to touch you." She let her hand drift across his chest in a futile attempt to give him some comfort. "You are too good, too delicate, too sweet for that area." Evelyn wanted to laugh at his description of her as delicate and sweet, but then she thought about what area of town he must be thinking about in comparison. "No, I don't want you there." He kissed her hairline. "Knowing that the best parts are in your classroom, that makes me feel connected and special." She froze.

"The rocker and rug?" she whispered.

His arms tightened around her. "The rug." She waited. "I took it out of my living room." She waited for him to continue. "It is the only thing I have left that belonged to my mother."

Evelyn sat up with tears in her eyes. "You put your mother's rug in my classroom for a bunch of ungrateful little twerps to sit on? What is wrong with you?"

Dean sat up beside her. "Not for them, for you. I wanted to picture you sitting in that rocker with the pillows, on the rug, with the same rose color around you that is in this room. I wanted to have something of me near you during the day." Evelyn crushed her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. "Not…in…trouble?"

"Major trouble." she corrected with a smile as she curled back into his chest. "If this…place you live, wherever it may be, is so awful and dangerous, can I make a suggestion?" She waited a beat. "You and I can go clean everything out of it one day. Officially move you in here."

Dean was quiet for a few minutes. "Are you sure you want to share your sanctuary forever?"

Evelyn fingered his collar. "You're already stuck. No sense in throwing money away on a shithole."


	23. Moving In

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. _This is really bothering him_. Evelyn rubbed his thigh lightly as she faced the passenger side window.

Dean dropped one hand to caress the back of the lady-like hand resting in his lap. _This is when the fairytale ends. This is when she sees how different we are. This is when she will be disappointed and pull away. You know you aren't good enough for her. Why are you bringing Mrs. Ruark to this shithole?_ He turned into the trailer park. Her hand patted his denim-covered leg. _I wish I could close my eyes and not see her distain. I wish I was blindfolded. That would be better than this._ He slowly guided the car to a stop in front of his door and cut off the engine. "Home sweet home" he muttered before opening his door. Wordlessly Evelyn followed him. _She can't even speak, she is so disgusted._ He unlocked the front door and stepped aside to allow her to enter.

 _We certainly do live different lives. No wonder he spends so much time at school._ Evelyn stepped inside, stopping a few feet away from the door. Dark brown paneling met brown mottled carpet. A recliner faced the 18" television. A folding tray sat beside the table with a forgotten glass on top of it. Shoes were lined up against the wall just inside the door. A t-shirt lay on the floor by her feet. Turning to her side, she saw a belt curled on the mustard-yellow kitchen linoleum. A small step forward let her see down the hallway. Socks were lying several feet apart, a few steps away from jeans that looked like someone had simply walked out of them. A pair of underwear lay at the entrance to what she assumed was the bedroom of this hovel. _He wants me to be disgusted. He expects me to run._ Evelyn schooled her face – no expression to give away how revolted she was that Dean lived like this.

A pit opened in the bottom of Dean's stomach as she turned to face him. _Here it comes…_ "I don't see any personal touches. Where are the pictures of your family?" Dean's mouth dropped open fractionally. _What? No revulsion? No disgust?_ Evelyn rested one hand on his chest. "I know you didn't expect ME to judge you. Surely you wouldn't expect judgement based on where you live?" Dean shook his head _no_. "Dean, you have made a life for yourself based on hard work. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Hold your head high."

With a hard swallow, Dean pulled Evelyn close. "You are a goddess, my goddess. I want to be worthy. This doesn't scream 'I am man enough for a goddess.' It just screams." He propped his chin on the crown of her head. "Your house, home, is perfect. Neat, organized…and the playroom…" He rubbed her arms. "I didn't know that life existed. Once I did, that's what I wanted. With you. Not here. Never here."

Pulling away from him, Evelyn looked up into his tormented face. Taking his hand, she pulled him down the hall while stepping over the discarded clothing. Reaching the doorway of the bedroom, she leaned against the doorframe and propped up one foot. Raising the opposite arm to hold onto the molding she whispered, "This is your home…Today is the last day that will be true. One time and one time only you can take me the way you want. I will give you control once and once only." She extended her other hand to trace the collar of his tee. "Don't waste the opportunity."

His fisted hands rested on her hips. His nose touched the juncture of her neck before sliding up to her jaw. His lips caressed her ear. "I…I want you. I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you senseless. To hear you scream my name." Evelyn let her head fall back, giving him access to her pounding pulse. His lips closed over the sensitive area, sucking gently. His fingers spread, holding her before sliding to her behind and lifting her slowly. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he backed into the room and sat on the edge of the unmade bed. "Evelyn…" She rocked against him. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. Her bra quickly followed. Her hands slid into his hair as his tongue trailed down her chest. As he began to suckle, she rocked her hips. Dean shook his head and laid her on her back. "You aren't in control this time, Goddess. This time I get to take Evelyn the way I want, remember?" He freed her button and pulled the zipper apart. "MY way. I am in control." Her jeans and panties slid down her legs. Shouldering her knees apart, he laid between her thighs. "Mine." he whispered prior to lowering his mouth to her lower lips. Evelyn sighed as her arms rested over her head. His tongue licked her swollen, wet pussy. His lips closed around her clit and sucked slow and gently. "Mine." Dean began to alternate between sucking on her clit and thrusting his tongue inside her body. Evelyn's eyes closed and a low moan escaped her open mouth. Excitement wracked his body. Standing, he quickly shed his clothes before crawling up her body. "I dreamt of you like this. I dreamt of you, lying in my bed, waiting for me." His rock-hard cock touched her opening. "So much better than dreams." A quick thrust of his hips joined their waiting bodies. Evelyn met his hips with a tilt of her own. Dean folded their hands together above her head as he slowly moved in and out of her body. Rocking back and forth with incredibly slow motions, he stared into her eyes. Evelyn moaned again, touching something inside of him. Letting go of her hands, he gripped her hips to pull her up from the bed. Spinning with her, he lifted her against the wall and rejoined their bodies. She clutched at his shoulders as his fingers curled into her ass. Hard, measured strokes tantalized their sweaty bodies. Pulling back, Evelyn bit her lip as she met his gaze. Moaning his name, she dug her heels into the small of his back. "No…not yet." He turned her body to face the wall, twisting his fingers with hers beside her head as he slammed back into her waiting body. "I control this." He moved in and out, the sounds of bodies meeting and parting filled the room. "I get to say 'when' today." His chest rubbed against her back. Evelyn's back bowed, her ass curving towards him. Harder and harder he took her body. "Evie…You have no idea." He backed up, keeping her hips with his and bending her to keep her hands on the wall. He slammed inside her faster and faster. "Evie…" He pulled free and threw her back on the bed. He yanked her hips to the edge of the mattress and thrust back inside. "So close to the edge…" Her body began to convulse in overwhelming pleasure. Lifting her so her shoulders were the only part touching the bedding, he forced himself to go harder and harder. "Scream for me." he ordered as he pounded his release. Evelyn was caught up in her own release, finally shrieking his name as he groaned hers. "Evie…" His sweaty body lay on top of hers. Her arms crossed over his shoulders.

"Dean…"

"I love you." The words were whispered against the side of her breast. Her fingers touched the collar around his neck. "I know." he whispered. "I know."

Pulling himself up to stand, he reached for her hand to help her rise. "This doesn't happen without emotions." Looking up at his vulnerable face, Evelyn whispered, "That collar means you are mine. Never gave one before." Standing chest-to-chest her words were still barely discernable. "I love you, too."

* * *

The car was packed with all of his personal belongings. Looking around the trailer, Dean didn't see anything that he wanted. The recliner, television, tiny kitchen table, dishes… Anything left meant nothing. He closed the door for a final time. His old life was gone. His new one, a better life, that existed with the Goddess waiting patiently beside the car.

No regrets. The sub life was the life with **_her_**. Nearing her side, Dean spoke clearly.

"Govern me, Goddess."

* * *

 _With that, Dean's story has reached its conclusion._


End file.
